Guilty
by honesthannah
Summary: It was a crazy party. And he didn't remember much, but seeing a black figure. With a familiar voice. And piercing blue eyes. Then someone is found murdered and his fingerprints are found on the knife. And he's charged with the murder. But he knows that he's not guilty, or is he? Will his friends believe his innocence and help find the real killer before its too late? Give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so I am totes excited to give you chapter one to my newest story, Guilty. This story idea came to me because I've really been into watching a lot of Law & Order: SVU and CSI Miami and NCIS and this idea just came to me one day. I hope you like it! It's completely different from my other two stories, but I hope you guys like it as much as you liked my others!**

Chapter One:

He couldn't remember everything that had happened that night. But he did remember performing on the deck and hanging out with his friends. It was Jack Kimmel's end of school party. Jack always had huge parties every year. And this one was no different. Everyone was at Jack's house, having the time of their lives, like they did every year.

He had just gotten off of the deck and everyone was applauding.

"Totally rocked, man!" Jack came up to him, drunk, and they hi-5ed. "That was totally awesome!" He added.

"Thanks." Austin smiled.

"I'll see you around, 'kay?" Jack walked off looking as if he was about to fall down at any point.

"Austin! Over here!" Trish called him over to the lounge chairs by the pool. She was with Ally and Dez.

"Hey guys!" He walked up to them.

"You were great!" Ally hugged him

"Awesome job, buddy!" Dez patted his back.

"Thanks guys. I can't wait for all of the fun that we're going to have this summer!" He said.

"Yea! Just think about all of the parties and concerts we'll be going to! It's gonna be so epic!" Trish exclaimed.

"Totally!" Ally added. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get a drink." She started to walk towards the house.

"I'll get it for you." Austin offered.

"Thanks Austin." She smiled.

"No problem Als." He smiled back.

Austin walked into the house. He went into the kitchen. It was empty, except for all of the empty cans of soda that were littering the tiled floor. He reached into the fridge and took out a water bottle for Ally. She didn't like drinking soda. It was one of the many quirks that he loved about her. He smiled and closed the fridge door. He came face to face with a figure in a black hoodie.

"Hello Austin." A strangely familiar voice said, as Austin dropped the water bottle on the floor.

"Who are you?" He asked, while trying to recognize the voice.

"It doesn't matter who I am." The figure edged up closer to him. They had a black mask to cover their face. But Austin saw piercing blue eyes. He knew those eyes, he just couldn't remember who they belonged to.

"What's going on?" Austin walked backwards, nervously. He had reached the sink and was cornered.

The figure lifted their hand above their head to expose a piece of wood.

Austin froze, paralyzed by fear and not able to move. He was terrified.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." The figure spoke, calmly. Austin was about to scream, but the person brought the club down hard. Austin remembered feeling a harsh pain in his head before everything went black.

* * *

Austin woke up to find himself out in the woods behind Jack's house. Jack lived in a huge mansion, nearby a lake. It was dark, except for the light that shone through the trees from the moon. His head hurt a lot. He was going to feel it, but then he realized his hands were tied to a tree. He started to move to try to get out.

"Shhhhhh." A figure, the same one as before, put their gloved finger on his lips. "Just drink this." They poured a bitter liquid down his throat. He didn't want to drink it, but he was thirsty. And it was cool and refreshing.

"What is going on?" Austin spoke after swallowing.

"That doesn't matter. Nothing matters." The figure stroked his cheek. "Sweet dreams, Austin." They whispered in his ear and stood up and began to walk away.

Austin was going to say something, but suddenly he came extremely dizzy. His mind was fuzzy. He felt himself getting tired, And then everything went black.

* * *

That was all that he remembered. The rest was all a blur. He had found himself back in Jack's kitchen, lying on the floor.

Trish and Dez and Ally surrounded him, worry written across their faces.

"Austin! Are you okay?!" Ally asked.

"W-what happened?" He sat up, groggily.

"We don't know. You just didn't come back after a while. And we got worried after we hadn't seen you in hours." Trish explained. "We looked everywhere. And we found you here."

"We think that you may have slipped on one of these cans and hit your head. Does that sound right?" Dez added.

"I don't know." Austin was confused. Maybe he really did trip and hit his head. And maybe the figure was all part of his dream. They helped him up. He was really dizzy.

"Let's go home. It's really late." Ally offered.

"What time is it?" Austin asked, lost.

"It's four in the morning." Dez looked at his watch. "Let's go."

The four of them had gone home. Austin walked into his house and immediately collapsed on his bed and went to sleep. He dreamt about the figure again. This time he was certain that it was a dream. He wasn't sure if the first time that he had seen the figure was really a dream. But that voice had sounded all too familiar. It couldn't have been a dream. Or could it have?

* * *

Austin woke up the next day, sometime in the afternoon. His mind was still a blur from the night before. He was still confused about his encounter with the hooded person. Could it really have all been just a dream?

His parents had gone to work and left him a note saying that there was left over dinner in the fridge. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?" He picked up.

"Oh my god Austin! Did you see the news?!" Ally exclaimed on the other line, crying.

"What? No. Ally what's going on?" He said while turning on the TV.

The headline on the screen read "Local Teen Found Stabbed To Death After Party."

"Oh my god." Was all he could say.

"Yes. It appears that they boy was stabbed to death multiple times in his chest. He was found in the woods nearby the house where the party was. He has been identified as Trent Jackson." A reporter said.

Austin dropped his phone and froze. Trent was dead. By the woods where the figure had taken him. Or at least had taken him in his dream. He was killed where Austin had been tied up in his dream. The coincidence was uncanny. And Austin was scared.

"The police are still investigating the scene and searching for the murder weapon. They have no suspects yet, but we will keep posted."

Austin turned off the TV and sat back. Trent was dead. He was dead. Austin couldn't believe it. He was found where Austin had gone in his dream. Or was it a dream? It felt so real. He didn't know. He was totally shocked. And confused. He didn't know how long he had sat like that. On the couch, staring at the empty screen. But all he could think was, _Trent is dead._

Sure he and Trent had a rivalry, but that was a silly thing that they had done for publicity. After the whole disaster on the Wanda Watson show, they hadn't really talked much. They didn't hate each other, but they weren't close either. But Trent didn't deserve to die. Sure he had only dated Trish to get the gig as Austin's back up dancer and he had stolen his song, but that didn't mean that he was a bad guy. He was just trying to get famous. And Austin could not believe that he was dead.

He just kept looking at the blank screen, not knowing what to do. His phone ringing snapped him out of his trance.

"Hey Austin! Are you okay?" Ally asked on the other line. "You hung up on me before and I was worried."

"Y-yea. Sorry about that I was just totally shocked." He said.

"Yea me, too. It's horrible. How are you feeling?" She spoke.

"I don't know. I just can't believe he's really gone." Austin said to the phone.

"Me neither. It's- I just can't believe it. Why would someone do that?" Ally replied.

"I don't know. I don't want to think about it. Why don't we all go out and get our minds off of this?" He responded quickly. He needed some distracting to get his mind off of the fact that there was something really strange about where the figure had taken him and where Trent was found. And it worried him that if he really had been taken to the woods and if somebody had seen him, and then maybe the police would think he was the one who had killed Trent. Or that he had some part in it.

"Austin? Hello?" Ally asked on the other line, snapping Austin out of his thoughts.

"Oh. What? Sorry." He spoke quickly.

"I said yea. That it would be a great idea." Ally told him.

"Great. I'll pick Dez up and I'll meet you at your house." He said.

"Alright. I'll talk to Trish and I'll see you soon." Ally hung up.

Austin grabbed his car keys and ran out of the house. He picked Dez up at his house and drove to Ally's house, where Trish and Ally were waiting for them. The girls got into the car.

"Hey." Dez said as Austin started driving. "How are you guys holding up?"

"Okay I guess. I'm just a little shaky over the whole thing. Who would do that? Why would anyone want to kill him? Or anybody?" Trish said.

"Yea. I just can't believe someone was actually killed here. In Miami. And it was someone we knew, too." Ally spoke. "It's horrible."

"I know he wasn't the best guy, but I'm going to miss him." Dez looked down.

"Yea," Trish agreed and Ally nodded her head. The rest of the trip was in a depressing silence.

They went to the beach. They just walked along the shore, no one saying anything.

Austin didn't like the silence. He kept thinking about Trent and the figure. And he wanted to think about something else.

"Let's do something guys." He finally spoke up. They all looked up at him, solemnly.

"What do you have in mind?" Dez asked.

"Something! Anything! To get our minds off of Trent!" He exclaimed.

They just looked at him blankly.

"Come on guys! We have to stop thinking about it!" He said, frustratedly.

"He just died. Like today Austin! We can't just forget about him just like that!" Trish snapped her fingers. "We all knew him!"

"I know! I'm not saying to forget about him. I just want to do something to get my mind off of him." Austin explained.

"Why do you want to move on so fast anyway?" Trish questioned.

"I don't! I just don't want to think about. It's awful!" Austin answered.

"Fine. Your right. Why don't we just go to my house and watch a movie or something?" Ally offered.

"Sure." Dez agreed.

"Okay." Trish replied.

They left the beach and drove to Ally's house. They stayed up that night watching scary movies and eating popcorn and joking around. And Austin was happy to have his mind on something other than Trent and the hooded person.

Trish, Dez, and Austin had called their parents to say that they would be spending the night at Ally's house. And they all had a great time. Well as much of a great time as you could have after someone you knew just died.

* * *

It was a few days later. Everyone was still upset over the death of Trent. His parents hadn't said a word to anybody, but everyone gave them their sympathy. Slowly, people were moving on with their lives. It was the first time in years that someone had been killed in Miami and it was a blow to everyone.

The police had found out that the murder weapon was indeed a knife. They had found one in the bushes near where they had found Trent's body. A forensics report showed that he was stabbed to death. And the police were running tests on the knife.

Austin was worried, but he didn't want to tell anyone what had happened to him. He still wasn't sure whether it had been a dream or not. He didn't want to worry anyone until he had everything figured out for himself. He still wasn't totally sure about everything that had happened the night of the party.

He, Ally, Trish, and Dez were now all hanging out by Mini's.

"So then the guy trips and falls down the stairs!" Trish said while laughing hysterically.

"And he gets up and trips on his shoe laces!" Dez added, giggling. They were telling Austin and Ally about a video that they had seen on YouTube.

"Oh my gosh! That poor guy!" Ally exclaimed, while trying to hold back laughter.

"Man! I have got to see this video!" Austin said, out of breath from laughing so much. The four of them all broke into laughter, not being able to control themselves.

Suddenly, a group of police officers walked into the plaza.

"There he is!" One of them pointed to the gang's table. All of them walked over to the table.

"Austin Moon. You are under arrest for the murder of Trent Jackson." A police officer said, while handcuffing Austin.

"Whaaaat?" Austin's voice squeaked.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you." The officer continued, grabbing Austin's shoulders and forcing him to walk forward.

"Officer! This has to be some sort of mistake!" Ally stood up.

"Yea! Austin would never kill anybody!" Dez got up.

The police officers didn't say anything, they just continued to walk away with Austin.

Austin looked back at his friends, terrified. They were frozen in shock, horror written across their faces.

By now a huge crowd had gathered, taking pictures and videos as the police escorted Austin. The police pushed all of the bystanders away as they took Austin away from the scene.

**Ohh! Cliffie for the first chapter!**

**Well, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Any suggestions?**

**This is probably the longest chapter that I have ever written, so that's pretty cool. I hope you guys liked it! I worked real hard to get it up today.!**

**Write on my loves!**

**~honesthannah**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to continue with this story :) so here's chapter two!**

Chapter Two

Austin was totally confused at what was going on. He didn't kill anyone! Or did he? The thought scared him. He didn't remember what had happened after the figure had given him the drink. The figure! It must have been real! So it wasn't a dream! What if he had actually killed Trent! He couldn't have! Wouldn't he have remembered stabbing someone to death with a knife? But the drink that the figure had given him made his memory foggy. He could've killed Trent and not known it. But why would he? He didn't have any reason to!

Austin was hoping that at any moment a camera crew would pop out and the police officers would stop and say "You're being Punk'd!" But to his dismay, no one popped out as he was escorted to the police car. He felt like he was in a stranger's body. It was all so unfamiliar to him and he had never felt more alone in his entire life. He was completely lost as the officers pushed his head down into the backseat of the car and drove off to the police station.

His mind was a blur as he was booked and taken into a holding cell. The sound of the cell door locking kept ringing in his ears. He sat down on the bed and stared blankly at the wall. His mind was a daze as he found himself falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of the cell door opening. He had hoped that it was all part of a bad dream. But unfortunately it wasn't. The officer entered the cell. Austin sat up.

"I'm Officer Martinez. We're going to take you in for questioning." The man said. Austin stood up. He was worried. Why did they need to question him! He didn't kill anybody! He didn't belong there!

Austin followed him out of the cell, into a long corridor until they reached a black door. They entered the room. There was a light in the center of the ceiling and a table with two chairs was set up.

"Have a seat." Officer Martinez motioned to a chair. Austin reluctantly sat down.

"Now. I need you to be honest with me and tell me everything that happened on Friday night." He said.

"What's going on? Why am I here? Where are my parents?" Austin asked. He knew he sounded like he was five, but he didn't care.

"You can see them later. I just need you to answer some questions," Officer Martinez spoke gently. "Can you do that?"

Austin nodded. "I just finished performing on the deck. I came down and everyone was saying what a great performance it was. I walked over to my friends, Trish, Dez, and Ally. We were talking about how we couldn't wait for this summer. And Ally wanted a drink. So I offered to get it for her. I went into the kitchen. And I took out a water bottle from the fridge." Austin said. He didn't know whether to tell the man about the figure, but he decided being completely honest would be the best. "And there was this figure in a black hoodie. I don't know who they were, but they sounded so familiar." He continued.

"Were you drinking alcohol?" The officer asked, sitting up.

"No. Some people brought beer, but none of us took any." He explained.

"Are you sure? You need to be honest with me. It can only help your case." The officer persisted.

"I didn't drink anything! And I didn't kill anybody!" Austin stood up. Did the officer think that he had been drunk when he had seen the figure? It was impossible. He hadn't drunken anything! And he hadn't killed anyone!

"Alright. Calm down." The officer told him. Austin sat down, frustrated. There was no use causing a scene. It would only make things worse.

"Now what happened after you saw the figure?" Martinez continued questioning him.

"They hit me with a wooden board and everything went black. And then I woke up in the forest. I was tied up to a tree. The same person poured this drink down my throat- I don't know what it was or what was in it. But after I drank it, everything went fuzzy." Austin said.

"I see….. Anything else?" The officer was writing down everything that Austin was saying.

Austin nodded and continued. "The rest is all a blur. The last thing I remember was waking up back in the kitchen. My friends found me on the floor. After that, we all went home. It was pretty late."

"And around what time did you guys leave?" The man questioned.

"It was around 4. I remember I asked Dez for the time and that's what he told me." Austin replied.

"Is there anything else that you want to tell me?" The officer looked directly at him.

"No. That's it." Austin shook his head. He didn't want to answer any more questions. All he wanted to do was see his parents and friends.

"Why I am here? I didn't kill anybody!" He exclaimed.

The officer didn't reply. He just got up. "I'll be back." He said.

"Wait!" Austin called out, but it was too late. The officer had already left. Austin put his head down, alone and confused. He didn't know what he was doing there. All he wanted to do was go home and fall asleep. All of the drama had made him tired and now it all had gotten to him. He felt like he could of just collapsed right then and there.

"Austin!" He heard his mother's worried voice. He looked up and stood up to see his mom and dad enter the room, followed by Officer Martinez and other police officers.

"Mom! Dad!" he hugged them tight.

"Oh sweetie! Are you okay?" His mother asked, stroking his hair.

"I'm fine. But what's going on?" Austin asked. "Why am I here?"

"They found your fingerprints on the knife used to kill Trent." His father explained. "But don't worry. We'll get you out of this."

"But I didn't kill anybody!" Austin protested.

"Shhh. It's okay. We know." His mother soothed. Austin felt like she was trying to keep him silent.

"But I didn't kill anyone." He said, quietly. He felt like no one believed him.

"It's okay." His mother hugged him. His father patted his shoulder.

"Where are my friends?" Austin asked. He hoped at least his friends would believe him.

"They're waiting outside." Officer Martinez answered.

"I want to see them!" Austin demanded.

"Alright. I'll get them." A female officer spoke and left the room.

Moments later, she returned with Trish, Ally, and Dez behind her.

"Austin!" Ally and Dez said and hugged him. Trish just stood back.

"I was so worried. Are you okay?" Ally asked as they hugged.

"Oh buddy!" Dez hugged him tight.

"I'm fine." Austin said, pushing Dez off of him. "Did they really find my fingerprints on the knife?" He asked.

Ally and Dez nodded, sadly.

Austin noticed Trish had stayed quiet the entire time.

"Trish?" He came up to her.

She turned away from him.

"What's wrong?" Ally came up to them.

Trish just shook her head. "Nothing. This is all just too much."

"We'll get through this!" Dez said, pulling them all into a group hug. Trish pushed away and left the room.

"It's all too much for her." Ally told them. "She just needs space."

"I'm sorry. But time's up. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Officer Martinez motioned towards the door. "We have a lot of work to do."

"We love you honey!" His mother squeezed him and kissed his forehead.

"Stay strong." His father hugged him.

"We'll come back tomorrow! We promise." Dez spoke as they were escorted out of the room.

Austin grabbed Ally's arm before she left the room. "Is Trish okay?" He looked into her eyes.

Ally looked down, not wanting to say anything. She knew Trish really wasn't okay, but she knew if she told him that, he would be upset.

"She's not is she?" Austin realized, quietly.

Ally nodded, not being able to speak. She looked down. The officers took her out of the room.

"Come on, son." Officer Martinez led him back to the holding cell.

"What am I doing here? What's going to happen to me?" Austin looked at him. He looked so vulnerable and young. The officer felt bad for him. The poor kid was lost and confused.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise. Don't worry. For now, just try to get some rest." The man left.

Austin lay down on the bed. He couldn't sleep. He stared blankly at the ceiling. He did not know what was going to happen to him. And he was scared.

"Hello Austin." The voice echoed in his mind. It was all too familiar. He just couldn't remember who it was. If he remembered the voice, maybe it would belong to the real killer and he would be free. So Austin tried to remember the voice. To find a face or name that it belonged to, but it was no use. Frustrated, he gave up and finally let sleep take him.

* * *

Ally ran after Trish from the police station.

"Trish! Wait!" she called out.

Trish kept walking, even speeding up her steps.

Ally caught up to her. "Trish! What's wrong?" She asked, out of breath.

Trish kept silent, Ally walking besides her.

Ally grabbed her hand and turned her around. "Trish. What's wrong?" She said, seriously.

Trish sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know."

"Trish! You can tell me what's bothering you," Ally looked in her eyes.

"Do you really think he's innocent?" Trish spoke so quietly that Ally wasn't sure that she heard her correctly.

"Of course I do!" Ally said, shocked. "Why? Don't you?"

Trish sighed. "I don't know. They found his fingerprint on the knife Ally. How else would it get there if Austin hadn't killed Trent?" Trish told her.

"I don't know! Maybe someone put it there!" She stuttered, completely baffled at what Trish told her.

"Come on Ally. How else would it have gotten there? And besides, aren't you wondering where he went off to after he went to get your drink?" Trish hinted.

"Y-yea. But maybe something happened?" Ally offered, trying to convince Trish.

"He was missing for hours. That's enough time to kill somebody." Trish added.

"What are you saying Trish? You don't believe Austin?" Ally was completely stunned.

"I'm not saying _that_." Trish looked down.

"But you're not saying that you do believe him either!" Ally exclaimed. "He's your best friend Trish! How can you _not _believe him?!"

"Because Ally!" Trish yelled. "They found his fingerprints on the murder weapon! And he was missing for hours! How _can _you believe him?" She countered. "It totally spells guilty!"

"Because he's my best friend! And he's yours too! Or at least I thought he was." Ally hissed.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't think that Austin is all that perfect. Maybe if you weren't so in love with him, then maybe you would see that too!" Trish snarled.

Ally felt like she had just gotten slapped in the face. "I-I can't believe you just said that."

"Maybe because its true and you know it?" Trish smirked.

"It doesn't matter whether I love him or not." Ally spoke quietly. "At least I believe him." She sneered.

"Whatever Ally." Trish said.

"I can't believe you. I can't believe I ever thought of you as my best friend." Ally spoke, sounding hurt.

"Well people aren't always as they appear. You'll see that soon enough." And with that, Trish walked away, leaving Ally standing in the street, stunned.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of that? Any suggestions?**

**Write on my lovelies!**

**~honesthannah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They make my day and I really appreciate them!**

Chapter Three:

Ally could not believe Trish. She was completely shocked. Did Trish really think that Austin was guilty? How could she! He was her best friend! And there was no way that Austin actually killed anybody! But….. _No. He's not a murderer! _She reminded herself. At least she had to stick up for Austin. But Ally didn't know how to tell Austin the truth about Trish. It would break him. More than he already was.

And what about what Trish had said. How had she known that Ally was in love with Austin? Was it that obvious? Ally had tried to be as subtle as possible. And she thought she had been. After all, Austin hadn't suspected anything. Not wanting to think about any of it, Ally decided to go home.

"Ally!" her dad greeted her with a hug as she walked into the house. "I heard the news, are you okay? Is Austin alright?! I can't believe it!"

Ally saw that the news was on. And the headline read: "Teen Popstar Austin Moon, Arrested For The Murder of Trent Jackson."

"No!" Ally ran up to the TV. "He's not guilty!" she said, collapsing on the floor. "It's not true!" she started hitting the TV, hoping that it would make everything go away. But sadly, it didn't help.

"I'm so sorry, honey." Her father grabbed her arms to make her stop, pulled her away from the TV, knelt beside her, and held her close to him.

"H-He's not guilty! He can't be guilty!" Ally broke down in tears. It was all too much for her. It was supposed to be the best summer ever! The four of them were supposed to go on and adventures and have the time of their lives! But it was all wrong! It wasn't fair!

"I know it's not. I'm sorry." Her dad comforted her. Ally realized that she must have spoken out loud.

"It's not fair." She cried. "It's not fair. He shouldn't be in there! He doesn't belong there!" She sobbed, loudly. Her father just held her close to him and comforted her. And she stayed like that. On the floor crying, her dad hugging her, for as long as she could remember. She had eventually drifted off to sleep, overwhelmed with tiredness over the day's events.

It was times like these that Ally really missed her mom. She had died from liver cancer years ago. And it had been really hard on Ally and her dad. But they had managed to try to get their lives back to normal as possible. They had done a pretty good job. Ally's dad had really tried his best to take over as her mom and Ally had appreciated the effort. And he was doing a pretty great job at it.

* * *

She woke up the next day, on the couch in the living room.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Her father asked, bringing her a cup of tea. He sat down next to her on the couch.

"Better." Ally said, while sipping the tea.

"I promise you that'll we'll all get through this." Her father said.

Ally nodded, too upset to speak. Things were really going to be hard. And then she glanced at the time. It was 11! She was going to be late to see Austin at the police station! She got up from the couch and ran up to her room to get ready.

"Where are you going?" her dad asked as she ran down the stairs. He hadn't gotten a chance to ask her before.

"I'm going to see Austin at the police station." She replied quickly, while putting on her jacket.

"Oh. Well be careful sweetheart. Things always get crazy when there's big news." Her father kissed her on her forehead and Ally went out of the door.

When she got to the police station, she saw that a huge crowd of reporters and camera crews had gathered outside of the doors. They all turned to see her and ran up to her, asking her tons of questions.

"How do you feel about the arrest of Austin Moon?" one reporter asked, shoving a microphone in her face.

"Do you think Austin's guilty?" Another shouted. The question stung Ally, reminding her of the confrontation that she had with Trish the night before.

"Are you here to visit Austin?" Another reporter asked.

"How did you react when you heard the news?" Someone else yelled.

"How does it feel like being friends with a murderer?" Another asked. And Ally snapped.

"He's not a murderer! He didn't kill anybody! Austin would never hurt anyone! And why do you all care? Why don't you go find other people to write stories about! There's tons of other thing out there to report on! So get out of here! He's not guilty! I know he isn't!" Ally screamed, letting out all of her rage. "You all know Austin and you know he would never commit something like this!" Ally pushed past them, tears streaming down her face, and entered the police station.

* * *

Austin was still hoping that it had all been a dream, but again, he was forced to face reality when he awoke back in the holding cell.

"There's someone here to see you." An officer told him.

Austin's heart jumped. He knew it was Ally. And he couldn't wait to see her again. He really needed to someone to talk to. And he knew he could talk to her.

The officer escorted him back to the same room that he had been in the day before. Ally was sitting at the table, tears in her eyes.

"Ally! What's wrong!" he immediately came up to her and gave her a big hug.

Ally couldn't say anything. She just cried into Austin's shoulder. She felt so secure in his arms, even though she wasn't the one who was arrested.

"It's okay. I'm right here." Austin soothed. He didn't like seeing Ally cry. She was his best friend and he loved her.

And Ally started to calm down. Austin always helped her to feel better, even without saying a word. She hugged him tight.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Austin offered, as soon as she had stopped crying. They sat down in the chairs.

"It's all too much. All the cameras and reporters. And you being here. It's just too much." She looked down.

Austin had completely forgotten that reporters would be all over the story. That would not be good for his publicity, if he ever got out. _Snap out of it Austin!_ He yelled at himself. Of course he would get out. He had to. After all, he didn't kill anyone. Soon, they would find out that it was all a misunderstanding and he would be let go.

"We'll get through this. I promise Ally-cat." He said, holding her close.

Ally smiled at the scent of him. Aftershave and a little bit of pancakes. Oh how he loved his pancakes. She never wanted Austin to let go of her. She could've sat like that forever and been completely happy. And oh how much she just wanted to kiss him! But she couldn't because she knew he didn't feel the same way and she didn't want to in front of the officers.

"Are you going to be okay?" Austin pulled away and looked in her eyes.

Ally was sad for a moment that he had stopped hugging her, but quickly snapped out of it. She nodded to answer him.

Austin smiled and pulled her back into him. He didn't want to admit it, but deep down, he was in love with Ally Dawson.

Suddenly the door opened. Ally and Austin pulled apart quickly, both of them blushing. It was only Dez.

"Sorry! Did I interrupt something?" He asked, looking from Austin to Ally.

"N-no. We were just um ….talking." Ally stuttered from embarrassment. "I'll leave you guys alone. See you tomorrow Austin." She said and abruptly left the room.

"Talking, huh?" Dez smirked.

"It was nothing." Austin mumbled, looking down.

"Uh-huh." Dez said, clearly not believing him. "That sure was nothing." He sat down.

"What's up?" Austin said quickly, to switch the topic.

Dez began talking, but Austin wasn't paying attention. All he could think about was Ally. And how he was so close to kissing her. He smiled at the thought of it.

"Hello?! Earth to Austin!" Dez waved his hand in front of Austin's face.

"Huh? What? Sorry." Austin mumbled, quickly.

"I was talking about the new zombie movie they had out!" Dez rambled on and Austin spent the rest of the afternoon nodding his head and acting like he was actually listening to a word that Dez was saying. But all he could really think about was Ally. He was totally in love with her. And that's what helped him deal with all of the drama of being arrested. Just thinking about her, helped him to feel more hopeful about the outcomes of his case.

* * *

Ally walked out of the police station. Fortunately, all of the camera crews and reporters had gone away. She knew that news of her outburst would probably be in magazines and newspapers all over. But she really didn't care. All she thought about was how she had almost kissed Austin. And it made her feel giddy inside with joy. Feeling happy for once in the past few days, Ally skipped home.

The next day she was excited to get up. She was going to see Austin again. It's wasn't that she had never seen him; she had seen him every day since they had met. But visiting him in the police station, it was different than all of their other meetings. It felt more personal. Because she knew she was helping him get through it, and that made her happy. Especially since Trish had gone AWOL since their fight. She got up, joyfully, and skipped to her closet to get ready. While eating toast for breakfast, she read the newspaper her dad had left on the kitchen table. Just as she had suspected, she had made the front cover. "Teen Popstar's Best Friend Claims He's Innocent!" the headline read and Ally couldn't help but smile. Sure this would be bad publicity for her growing career, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting her best friend out of that holding cell and clearing his name.

* * *

Austin woke up in the holding cell, feeling better than he had in days. And that was saying a lot considering that he was in the police station. After Dez had left, his parents had come by to see how he was doing and his mother had brought him some more clothes.

"Good morning." The security guard that was posted outside of his cell, said.

"Morning." Austin beamed.

"You hungry?" the man asked.

Austin nodded. The past two days he had only been given cheese sandwiches and salad to eat. And sure he didn't mind cheese sandwiches, but it had gotten annoying eating them three times a day.

"What do you want?" the guard offered, opening the cell door.

"Whatever's good." Austin replied as the guard led him to the cafeteria.

Austin's mouth watered at all of the food he saw. There was chicken and steak and lots of soups and fish and eggs and toast and waffles and cereal and potatoes and different kinds of sandwiches. And Austin thought that he had died and gone to heaven. But that's when he saw it. The pancakes. He ran to the table, assorted with them. There was so much. Blueberry, vanilla flavored, maple syrup flavored, buttermilk, and his favorite, chocolate chip. Austin grabbed a plate and took a whole stack of them. He sat down at a table and had gobbled them down in seconds. And he got seconds.

The guard was laughing at Austin's enthusiasm, as he himself picked a bowl of cereal. They ate in silence and then the guard escorted Austin back to the visitor room.

A few moments later, Ally came in.

"Ally!" Austin jumped up and hugged her tight. "You won't believe what happened! They took me to the cafeteria and they had pancakes! So much pancakes!" He exclaimed.

Ally laughed. "Well it sounds like you had a great morning."

Austin nodded, excitedly. "So what happened to you?" he asked.

"Well I got on the front paper of The Miami Reporter." She held up the newspaper.

Austin looked at it. "Wow. I can't believe everyone's talking about this." He said, sitting down. "I guess I must be a big deal." He looked down.

"I'm sorry Austin. I'm sure this will all blow over soon." Ally sat by him and out her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ally." He turned to face her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." She said.

"Yes I do. I'm dragging you down with me in this whole mess. You should be performing at concerts and not here, talking to me." He looked down. "I'm holding you back."

"You're not holding me back Austin." Ally looked into his eyes. "There's no place I'd rather be than with you." She said.

Austin looked up at her. And he saw that she really meant it. And it brought tears to his eyes, knowing that she cared so much about him, that she was risking her name to defend him. And he pulled her in to a tight hug. And they sat like that, just hugging, for a long time. Until Ally had to leave to go work at Sonic Boom.

The next few days flew by quickly. Ally and Dez would always visit Austin, along with his parents. Between visits, Austin kept being questioned about what had happened. He was getting frustrated with all the interrogations, but he went along with them anyway. He didn't mind that much though. The only reason he got through it was because of the prospect of seeing Ally after it all.

And he hadn't even noticed that Trish hadn't visited him at all.

**Well that's chapter three! I hope you liked it! Reviews would be awesome!**

**Write on my loves! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four:

It had been a week since Austin had been arrested. It was July first and he was sad that he would be missing the Fourth of July. Miami always went full out on the parade and celebrations. And he always loved going to the parade and hanging out with his friends. He didn't want to miss it because he was in jail. And he was starting to wonder if there would ever be an update on his case. And he was wondering if he would ever get out. What if he didn't? The thought scared him. _Of course you will Austin! You didn't kill anyone! _He told himself. But it still didn't stop the worry in his mind.

Someone opening the cell door snapped him out if his thoughts.

"Come on." Officer Martinez said. The officer had grown fond of Austin. He knew he was a good kid and was trying his best to get Austin out of there. And today, he was lucky.

Austin sat up in his bed. Was it time for another interrogation? He sighed. Might as well get it over with. He stood up, prepared to be escorted to the interrogation room, for what seemed to be like the 100th time that week . But the next thing that the officer said threw him completely off guard.

"You're going home."

"W-what?" Austin stuttered, surprised. He didn't think he heard the man right.

"You're going home. Your bail's been paid." The man said, matter-of-factly.

"Are you serious?" Austin asked.

The officer nodded and motioned for Austin to follow him. Austin followed him to the entrance of the police station. He hadn't seen that part of the station since he had gotten there.

His parents were waiting for him.

"Austin!" his mother hugged him tight.

"Mom. What's going on?" he asked.

"Your father and I have paid your bail. You're free until your court date!" His mother explained, excitedly. "You're free! Isn't that great?!" she hugged him again.

"Austin." His father smiled and walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"The conditions of your bail are as follows," the officer spoke. "You must be home by nine o'clock sharp every night. And you must report to us whenever you are going to leave the area or are planning to move to another residence. You must also report to court on July 6th and every day until the trial has completed. Refusal to comply with any of these conditions, and you will be arrested again. This time with no bail available."

"You will be required to wear this ankle bracelet, so we can keep track of your location and make sure you don't leave or go against the regulations." Another officer said, while putting on the metal bracelet on Austin's ankle. _Great, _he thought. _There goes my freedom. _The metal felt cold and weird on his ankle. It kept beeping and blinking a bright red light. He didn't like having to wear it. It made him feel like he was an animal in a zoo, being caged. But at least he didn't have to see that tiny jail cell anymore. He was getting out of there! And he couldn't believe it.

"We will see you on July 6th." She said and stepped away.

Austin's mind was a daze as he walked outside of the police station and into his parents' car. He felt as if he hadn't been outside in years. His mother kept squeezing his hand on their way to the house. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy at the fact that her "little boy" was back home, as she had said so herself. Austin just kept looking at the bracelet on his foot. It didn't belong there and he wanted it off. He didn't think he would be able to last a day with its constant beeping, nevertheless a few weeks.

"Sorry that you have to wear that." His father told him, looking at him from the rearview mirror. "It must be pretty annoying, huh?"

Austin nodded in agreement. Annoying was an understatement. The beeping was driving him insane, and he had had it on for only half an hour!

"At least you're coming home!" His mother squeezed his hand again. "My little boy is home!" She cried for like the 50th time since they had left the police station.

* * *

They had finally reached their house. And Austin couldn't help but smile. He had thought that he would never have seen it again. But here it was. Right in front of him. His house. He was happy to be back, even if was possibly only temporary. But he didn't want to think about the trial. Or jail. Or the murder.

"Are you hungry? What do you want to eat? How are you feeling? Do you want to rest? You've probably rested enough being in that jail cell all day. Sorry! Probably shouldn't have mentioned that! Are you okay?" his mother bombarded him with questions as they walked into the house.

"Honey. I think he needs time to breath. He just got back home." His father laughed.

"Oh." His mother calmed down. "Alright. I'll be making a snack in the kitchen." She left, sounding rejected.

"Mom, wait!" Austin called after her.

She turned around, looking hopeful.

"A snack would be great." He smiled. He knew his mother had just missed him a lot. And he knew that she couldn't help but smother him.

"Ohhh!" She ran up to him and hugged him again. "I'm sorry that I'm smothering you with hugs. I just haven't seen my baby boy in such a long time!" She stroked his cheeks.

"Mom!" Austin whined. "I'm not a baby! I'm seventeen!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll be in the kitchen." She walked away, but turned around to give him one more loving smile before she left the room.

"How are you?" His dad asked him.

"I'm fine. I guess. It's been a long day." Austin replied. He sighed. "I know you want to hug me. Go ahead."

His father hugged him tight. "I've just missed you so much. You're mother's been a mess the past few days and I was trying hard to get the money to pay your bail. We finally got it all today. That's what took us so long. And we didn't tell you sooner because we wanted it to be a surprise. But enough of me and your mother. You probably want to go up to your room. I'll let you be." His dad smiled, patted him on the back, and walked into the kitchen.

Austin ran up the stairs and into his room. He lay down on the bed. And it was only then that he realized how much he had really missed his room. And his parents. And his house. He had missed the familiar wallpaper and the robots on the shelf in his room. And all of the posters on the wall. And his laptop and his phone. But what he really missed the most was his guitar. He picked it up and began to play a song. It felt amazing to feel the strings with his fingers and to hold the guitar pick again. He had totally missed playing music.

He decided to put down the guitar and went downstairs and turned on the TV. "Austin Moon Released On Bail." The headline read.

"The teen pop star, accused of murdering fellow student Trent Jackson, has been released from jail this morning. Sources say that his parents paid the bail today and the pop star has said to have gone home. On conditions of his bail, Austin Moon must appear in court on the day of the trial. The court date for his trial has been set to be later on next week, on Wednesday. We will keep you posted on any updates." The female reporter said.

Austin had totally forgotten that his arrest would have been over the news. And he knew that the paparazzi would be all over his house in minutes. And he groaned. He didn't want to be interviewed by anybody. He had answered more than enough questions that whole week. All he wanted to do was relax and forget about everything that had happened. He wished that he could turn back time and go back to the party. Right before he had seen the figure. _The figure! _He suddenly remembered. He had to remember whose voice he had heard! But his mind was coming up blank. He couldn't remember anything. It was as if everything that had happened between him waking up by the tree and waking up in the kitchen was erased. Completely gone from his memory. And it frustrated him. He really needed to figure out who it had been. Then it could help in his case and release his charges. Charges that he didn't commit. He was sure of it. Well, mostly. He still didn't remember anything. He was hoping that he would remember by the time the trial began. Oh how he was not looking forward to being questioned in court. In front of his parents, friends, the jury, and half of the entire city of Miami. He just wanted everything to be over already.

"Austin." His father called from the front door. "There's someone here to see you!"

Austin sighed, got up, and walked to the door. It was probably all of the reporters, wanting to interview him. _Better to get it over with, _he thought. But to his pleasant surprise, it was Ally at the door and not the reporters.

"Austin!" She ran up to him and hugged him tight. "I heard the news and I rushed right over! How are you?" She hugged him again, tears of joy in her eyes. "It's so great to have you back!"

"I'm fine. It's great to be back home. I was starting to think that I would never see this place again." They walked into the living room and stood in front of the couch.

"I heard your court date is Wednesday. Are you going to be okay? Are you scared?" she looked into his eyes. She was totally frightened.

"No." he lied. Of course he was scared. If the jury found him guilty, he would be going to jail!

"No you won't! I know you didn't kill anybody and I'm sure that the jury will think so too." Ally told him. He must've spoken out loud.

"B-but what if they don't Ally? I mean they did find my fingerprints on the knife. But I don't know how they got there! I don't remember killing anybody!" Austin spoke and sat down. "I just don't know how they got there."

"I'm sure they'll find who really killed Trent." Ally told him. And they sat in silence for a few minutes.

Ally had been wondering what had happened to Austin, after he left. What Trish had said during their fight about where he had gone had been going through her mind the past few days. She just didn't want to say anything to Austin. But now she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to know.

"Austin?" She turned to face him. "What happened after you left to get my drink at the party?" She asked.

Austin froze at the question. He didn't know whether or not to tell her about the figure. He decided not to. He didn't want to worry her more than she already was.

"I don't remember." He lied. "I think I slipped on one of the empty soda cans and bumped my head." It was a good excuse. After all, they were the ones who suggested it when they had found him in the kitchen. Of course Austin didn't like lying to Ally. He knew that she would be mad once she found out that he hadn't told her. But it was a chance that he was willing to take. He cared about her too much to make her go through all the anxiety of wondering who the figure was.

"Right! I forgot about that!" Ally said. And then she was mad at herself. She could've used that to defend Austin when Trish and she were arguing. Then maybe Trish would've switched her mind.

"What's that on your ankle?" She noticed the beeping bracelet.

"Oh. It's an ankle bracelet for the police to keep track of where I go and what I do." He grumbled, annoyed.

"Oh. That must suck." Ally replied.

"Yea it does. It's so annoying! It's driving me insane!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Austin. But at least you're out of that jail cell." Ally offered.

"Yea. You're right. I just wish that it wasn't so loud!" He said, while trying to shake it off. He and Ally started laughing at his failed attempt. And then they sat in silence.

"Ally?" Austin turned to face her.

"Yea Austin?" She replied.

"What if I really did kill Trent? I mean I don't remember what happened after everything went black. But what if I did something? Or what if someone made me do something? What if I was drugged or something?" He asked, looking in her eyes, worried. "What if they find me guilty? I'm scared. I don't want to go to jail." Even though he hadn't told her the truth about what had happened, he couldn't help himself but tell her how he really felt about everything that was going on.

He looked so young and helpless and it made Ally want to cry. He was her best friend and she hated seeing him so broken. She knew he was innocent. But what if the jury didn't? She didn't want to think about the possibilities. She couldn't imagine being without him. She wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Let's not worry about that Austin. Let's just enjoy the time we have right now." She smiled, hoping that he would agree with the idea.

"Yea." He smiled. Ally was right. He shouldn't be focusing on the negatives; he should be focusing on the positives. Like how he was out of that cell! And how he was back home! And how he could see her again, this time not being watched by security or police officers.

"Let's go do something." He stood up.

"But don't you think that the paparazzi will be all over you?" Ally asked.

"Right. I forgot about that." He said.

"You know what? Who cares? Let's go." Ally stood up. It really didn't matter. She had handled it all that past week.

Austin's eyes lit up and he grabbed her hand and they went outside.

Reporters covered his lawn. With camera crews and microphones and recorders.

"Austin! Austin! Can we get a minute to talk!?" they asked.

"How does it feel to be let out on bail?" Another called out.

"Did you kill him?" Another yelled. They were all snapping pictures of the two of them.

"Ally! Ally! What do you have to say about the trial?" Another shouted.

"What about your outburst the other day! Can we get a follow up?" Another asked.

Austin just pushed past them, pulling Ally along and entered his car.

"Wow. That was intense," he said, while starting the car. The reporters surrounded the car and were trying to snap pictures of them.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Ally asked him. "They'll be all over the place."

"Yea. They're just paparazzi. I've dealt with them before." _But not because of a murder case._ "I have to be home by nine, so let's make it count." He smiled and drove off.

* * *

They spent the day hanging out at the beach and talking. It had been a great night. Austin dropped Ally off at her house.

"Thanks for tonight Austin. I had a fun time. I really missed you being around. Things aren't the same without you." Ally smiled, while exiting out of the car.

"Thanks Ally. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. He had really missed hanging out with her.

Ally nodded and started to leave.

"Ally, wait!" he called, getting out of the car.

Ally turned around. "Yea?"

"Thanks for being there with me the entire time. I really needed someone. And I'm glad it was you." He smiled.

"Y-your welcome Austin." She stuttered. She hadn't expected Austin to say anything like that. But still, it made her heart skip a beat.

"Come here." He opened his arms and hugged her tight. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. They started to lean in, and their lips were about to touch.

"I..uh better get going." Ally pushed away, flustered. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and quickly walked away. She was too stunned to even realize that she had just ruined her chances of kissing him that night.

Austin watched her leave and couldn't help but smile as he watched her. Man was she beautiful. And he wished that he could have her. But he didn't know whether she felt the same. She _had_ just stopped them from kissing. But maybe she was just afraid? He would never perfectly understand the secrets of Ally Dawson. And he loved that about her.

He sighed and drove home, as not to be late on his first night home. He went into his room and collapsed on his bed. He had missed sleeping on it.

* * *

It was July Fourth and Austin was getting ready to go to the parade. He was excited. And kind of nervous. It would be his first appearance in front of everyone since his arrest. And he wasn't sure how people would react.

"Hey." His parents walked into his room.

"Where are you going?" His mom asked.

"To the parade." Austin said, while putting on his sneakers.

"Uh. We don't think it's a good idea for you to go." His father spoke.

"What? Why not?" Austin stood up, defensively.

"We think you will be safer at home. That way no people can hurt you. And you won't be attacked by paparazzi." His mother explained. "We don't know whether people will accept you there or not. A lot of people are angry over the trial."

"But that's not fair!" Austin protested. "I didn't kill anyone! Why can't I go? Everyone else gets too!"

"We just think it'll be better if you stay home. Some people who think you're guilty may want to hurt you. And I don't think you should go out in public. Your appearance will only stress people out. It's a national holiday and some people will be upset that you're at the parade." His father said.

"That's not fair! Why should they care! It's none of their business! I want to go!" Austin whined.

"Honey. It's for your own good. We don't want you getting hurt. Besides, you might be getting a lot of hate soon because the trial's coming up next week. You'll be safer here, with us." His mother told him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Austin sighed, angrily. There really was no use in arguing with his parents. Even if he did want to go to the parade, they wouldn't let him. He had no choice but to stay home. Besides, he knew that they were right. They did have a point.

"We can have our own little celebration here. I made some cherry pie." His mom said.

Of course their celebration would be nothing like the real one, but what else was he supposed to do. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Yay!" His mother squealed. "I'll get everything ready!" She ran out of the room, excited.

"Sorry buddy. We just want what's best for you." His dad patted his back and left the room.

Austin sighed and lay down on his bed. _Happy Fourth of July! _He thought. _Not._

The ankle bracelet was beeping again and he wanted to bang his head against the wall. First he had been arrested for a crime that he didn't commit. Then, he had to wear that bracelet. And now he couldn't even go to the Independence Day parade. His life was not fair. He just wished that everything had never happened. And that it was all back to normal. But of course, they never would be. And Austin knew it deep down. Even if he was found not guilty, things would never be the same.

* * *

Ally didn't see Austin at the parade. But then she realized that it probably wouldn't have been a good idea for him to go anyway. She was scanning the crowd, looking for Dez. She and he and Austin had made plans to hang out. She wanted to know if he had heard anything from Austin. Her heart dropped when she saw him talking to Trish.

"Dez? What are you doing?" she asked, coming up to them.

"We're just talking." Dez replied, nervously.

"Dez! She doesn't believe Austin is innocent. You shouldn't talk to her." Ally told him, all the while looking directly into Trish's eyes.

"Well…actually. About that….." Dez looked down. Ally saw Trish smirking.

"What's going on?" Ally asked, nervously. Even though she had a feeling that she already knew what was happening.

"Um.. well. I don't think Austin's innocent, either." He mumbled, looking down the whole time.

"What?!" Ally exclaimed. She didn't think she heard him right. "Dez! He's your best friend! How could you do that to him?"

"Well, umm. They found his fingerprint on the knife Ally. And he did have a chance to kill Trent while he was gone for all those hours….."

"What did you tell him?!" Ally hissed to Trish.

"I just told him the truth. That Austin really did kill Trent." Trish said, acting innocent.

"Dez! You shouldn't believe anything that she told you! Austin didn't kill anybody!" Ally said.

"I'm sorry Ally. But Trish does have a point. Austin never did tell us what happened." Dez told her.

Ally was baffled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing come out of his mouth.

"I can't believe you guys! He's your best friend! Dez, you've known him longer than me and you're turning on him? And Trish! He made you his manager, the only job you've been able to keep! And this is how you guys repay him?" Ally stated, angrily.

"Evidence doesn't lie Ally." Trish spoke. "But a murderer does."

"He's not a murderer! You guys know Austin as well as I do and you know that he would never kill anybody! I-I can't believe you! Austin needs all of us to support him! And you guys are just bailing on him? Like that? What about all that we've been through!"

"I'm sorry Ally." Dez looked down.

"We've made our decision. Now if you excuse us, we're trying to enjoy the parade." Trish grabbed Dez's arm and pulled him away into the crowd of people.

Ally couldn't believe it. First, Trish turned on Austin. And now she had convinced Dez to turn in him, too! How could they? They were supposed to be best friends, support each other through whatever. It broke Ally's heart to know that she was the only one who stood by Austin. She left the parade, tears of sadness and anger streaming down her face.

**Well how was that? Good, okay, bad, or horrible? Let me know! And suggestions would be awesome! I'm open to them!**

**Lots of love!**

**~honesthannah**

**P.S. I really don't know if that's how things go in jail, I'm just using my imagination and what I have seen on TV. Just wanted to put that out there, :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five! Enjoy! I'm bing nice and giving you two chapters in one day, your welcome. ;)**

Chapter Five:

Austin woke up on Wednesday anxious. Today was it. The first day of the trial. And he was extremely nervous. He hadn't slept at all the night before. His nerves had kept him up. So on top of being nervous, he was now tired. What a great start to his first day in court. Not.

"Hey, sweetie." His mom entered his room. "How was your night?"

"Bad. I couldn't sleep." He answered.

"Your nerves kept you up?" She asked.

Austin nodded, while yawning. His mother smiled in understanding.

"I ironed your tuxedo." She held it up on a hanger.

"Do I have to wear a tux?" Austin whined.

"Of course you do! You're going to court! You need to look presentable!" His mother ordered him. "Now come on and put it on, so I can see how you look." She threw the tux on the bed.

Austin groaned, grabbed it, and went to the bathroom to change. His mother sat on the bed, waiting for him to return.

When he came back, she gasped and stood up.

"You look so handsome!" she squeezed his cheeks.

"Mom!" He whined.

"You look so grown up! Going to court! You're going to court. My baby's going to court." She started sobbing, uncontrollably.

"Mom. Don't worry. I'm sure it'll work out." He hugged her to assure her. But even he himself wasn't sure whether things would actually turn out well.

"You're probably right." She sniffled. "Look at me. A grown woman crying. I should be telling you that everything will be fine, not you telling me." She laughed a forced laugh.

"Mom. It's okay." Austin hugged her again. He knew that she was worried. He was too.

"Yea… Yea." She stepped back, wiping away tears. "I'll see you downstairs." She left the room.

* * *

After a hectic morning of rushing to eat and get ready and his mom nonstop crying, Austin and his parents had finally made it to the courthouse.

Ally, along with tons of reporters, were waiting for them when they got there.

"Austin!" She ran up and hugged him.

"Ally!" He hugged her back and immediately he was calm. Ally had that affect on him.

"Mr. Moon. Mrs. Moon," Ally hugged them. "How are you guys holding up?"

"We're trying our best." Austin's mother sniffled. "How are you holding up sweetie?"

"Trying to stay strong." Ally forced a smile. She didn't know how she would tell Austin about Trish and Dez.

"Thank you for the support Ally. You're like a daughter to us." Mr. Moon smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Moon. That means a lot," Ally said, sincerely.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Linden, Austin's attorney, walked up to them.

Austin and his parents nodded.

"Don't worry, son." He patted Austin's back. "Now when we're walking up the stairs, don't answer to the reporters. We'll talk to them later." He explained.

"I'll see you inside." Ally told them, hugged each of them, and left.

Austin followed his parents and Mr. Linden up to the steps.

He looked at the huge building looming over him, let out a deep breathe, and walked up the steps.

The courtroom was already beginning to fill with people. The jury was all talking. The prosecution was setting up their table.

"Follow me." Mr. Linden instructed Austin and led him to the defense table.

"Now, you let me do all of the talking. Except when you're in the stand, of course. Understood?" Mr. Linden asked.

Austin nodded.

"Good." The short man smiled. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of this." He said.

_I really hope so. _Austin thought. He couldn't stand going to jail. He sat down and started playing with his sleeves. He was so uneasy. He just wanted the trial to be over with.

* * *

Ally was trying her hardest not to bite her nails off or bite her hair. She was so nervous for Austin's sake. And Trish and Dez walking into the courtroom didn't help her nerves.

"What are you guys doing here?" she came up to them. First they didn't support Austin and now they were appearing at his trial? How did that make any sense?

"Hey! We have as much as a right to be here as anybody." Trish spoke up.

"Yea. Besides, half the city is here." Dez added.

"What are you going to do, kick us out? You might as well kick out half of the city. We're not the only ones that think Austin's guilty." Trish spoke.

Their words were true and they stung. Ally knew that some people would be against Austin. But she thought his best friends should have at least been on his side.

"Austin's going to think that you're here to support him. And he's going to be really hurt when he finds out the truth." Ally said.

Dez opened his mouth and was about to speak.

"Come on, Dez." Trish hissed before he could say anything. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to find a seat.

Ally stared at them angrily as they walked away. She couldn't believe that they had the nerve to show up there. And it made her furious. They shouldn't have been there. But she couldn't do anything about it. They were right. She couldn't kick out the entire town. Some people already didn't like her because she supported Austin. There was no use in given herself anymore of a bad name. She sighed and went back to her seat, up front with Mr. and Mrs. Moon.

"I'm sure everything will work out." Ally put her hand on Mrs. Moon's shoulder, to comfort her.

"Thank you, Ally. And thank you for visiting Austin. He really needed some cheering up. And it means a lot to us." Mrs. Moon told her.

"Thank you Mrs. Moon. You guys are like a second family to me." She smiled, hoping to cheer up Austin's mom.

"It also means a lot that you're here right now. I know Austin may not want to admit it, but he really needs you." His mom spoke.

Ally smiled and hugged her. She really did hope that Austin needed her. Because she needed him, too.

She excused herself and made her way to the front by the defense table.

* * *

"Hey." She said softly to Austin.

He jumped due to his nerves. "Oh, hey." He said, nervously.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized.

"It's fine. I'm just really glad that you're here Ally." He smiled and hugged her. He felt so at ease with her. Even when he was panicking, like he was right now, she always made him feel better. He never wanted to let go. And little did he know, but Ally felt the very same way.

"The court may rise." The security guard said, causing Austin and Ally to break apart from their hug.

"I'll see you later. Don't worry, I believe in you." Ally smiled and walked back to her seat. Austin just hoped that the jury did, too.

The judge walked in. He was a tall, grim man, who looked like he was in his sixties. He had an aura of seriousness around him.

The trial began with the opening statements of the prosecution and the defense. It seemed that it went on for hours to Austin. He was so worried. His heart was beating so hard and he wasn't even going on the stand yet. He was looking at every member of the jury and observing them. They all looked stern and seemed like they got down to business. They all looked like that hadn't a single funny bone in their body. Suddenly Austin had gotten way more nervous about the outcome of the trial.

"We will proceed tomorrow at nine o'clock. Court dismissed." The judge hit the gavel. The court stood up, muttering and whispering. And the judge left, followed by the security guard.

"Oh sweetie!" His mother came up to him and hugged him. "How are you feeling?"

"Are you okay?" His dad asked, while hugging him.

Austin shrugged his shoulders. It was all too much to take in.

"Don't worry." His mother tucked his hair back.

"It'll be fine." His dad said. Austin nodded. But he really wasn't that sure.

"See that wasn't so bad." Austin turned around to see Ally.

"Yea. But I wasn't questioned yet. And the jury hasn't deliberated yet, either." Austin said, terrified.

Ally saw the fear in his eyes. "Don't worry Austin. Just tell them the truth and everything will be fine." She tried to reassure him.

"How can you be so sure Ally? Look at the jury! They're all so serious and strict!" Austin exclaimed.

"We'll get through this. Besides, you're not the only one taking the stand." She said.

"Who else is being questioned? They told me they couldn't find anyone from the party that could say anything useful." Austin looked at her, confused.

Ally smiled. "But they did find someone who can support you."

Austin's eyes widened in realization. "It's you!"

"Yea." She nodded. _And Trish and Dez. _She thought to herself. She had been told that she and they had been chosen as witnesses. And Ally was worried as to what Trish and Dez would say about Austin. They could make or break his case.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Austin snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yea." She said quickly. "I gotta go. I'll see you later." She had to go find Trish and Dez and talk to them. She saw them outside sitting on a bench.

"Hey." She walked up to them.

"What do you want?" Trish asked, annoyed.

"Look. I know that you guys don't believe Austin. And I can't force you to change your mind. But we're all going on the stand to talk about Austin. And I wanted to make sure that you guys would talk about him honestly." She told them.

"We know that." Dez said.

"You can't control what we say on the stand Ally!" Trish snapped.

"You can't lie Trish! You'll be under oath!" she exclaimed.

"I know that." Trish replied, coolly.

"Just tell the truth okay? For Austin's sale. And for mine. And for yours." Ally pleaded.

"Whatever. But I'm not making any promises." Trish retorted and walked away with Dez following her lead.

Ally really hoped that they would be honest. Their words could save Austin or send him to jail. She hoped that they would make the right choice.

"Hey. What happened?" Austin came up to her.

"Nothing." She lied and put on a fake smile.

"Ally. I know something's up with Trish and Dez. Trish hasn't talked to me at all since I got arrested. And Dez hasn't spoken to me since I got released. What do they not believe that I'm innocent?" Austin joked.

Ally looked down, too scared to say anything.

"Ally, what's wrong?" He asked, starting to panic once more. "What's wrong?!" he asked again, fear coming over him. And then it hit him. And his heart sank.

"It's not true is it?" Austin grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me it's not true!"

Ally just looked down, not being able to face him.

"Tell me that's not it!" He begged. "It can't be true, Ally! It's not true. Please tell me that it's not true!" he said, his eyes watering.

Ally's filled with tears. She never wanted Austin to find out that way. "I'm sorry Austin." She spoke so quietly, it was barely above a whisper.

Austin let go of her. "I…I…I ….. what?" He stepped back, hurt written across his face.

"I'm so sorry Austin." Ally said gently. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I-I can't believe it." Austin spoke. He didn't know what to say. It felt like he had been slapped.

"I couldn't either. I'm sorry Austin. I never meant for you to find out this way. I was hoping to convince them to believe you, so you would have never known about their doubts." She hugged him.

Austin brushed her off and sat down on the bench. He was too hurt and too shocked to say anything. How could two of his best friends not believe him? He didn't get it. What did he do to make them think that he was guilty? Why didn't they believe him?

"Are you going to be okay?" Ally asked, sitting down beside him. She held Austin's hand in hers. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Austin. I don't know what to say."

Austin shrugged it off. "I need to get out of here." He got up and walked away.

"Austin! Wait! I'm sorry! You weren't supposed to know! I'm sorry!" She called after him, but it was no use. She knew Austin and she knew that he was too upset to listen to her.

* * *

Austin didn't know where he was going. He couldn't leave Miami because of the ankle bracelet. He didn't know where to go. He just needed to get away from the courthouse. And away from all the drama of the trial. So he decided to walk around the city. He could not believe that Trish and Dez hadn't believed him. Had he given them reason not to? He didn't think so. He felt so hurt and alone and lost. He felt like his entire world was falling apart right in front of him. And he didn't know how or even if he could fix it.

He was walking in the middle if the city. Alone in the middle of the day. He knew that his parents would be mad that he hadn't told them where he went, but he really didn't care. He was too upset to even think straight. Otherwise, he wouldn't have left the courthouse anyway. He was supposed to talk to reporters, as Mr. Linden had said, but he didn't care that he had left. He was to upset to answer any of their questions anyway. And he had been wandering around for hours by then. So his parents, the lawyer, and the reporters would have all realized that he had left.

And being by himself, that's when he seriously began wondering about whether he believed himself or not. And whether the jury would either. If his best friends, who knew him completely, thought that he was guilty, then what would a group of people who had never seen him before think? He was honestly beginning to doubt himself and the outcomes of the trial.

"Austin! Austin!" he turned around to see Ally running behind him.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything you would regret." She hugged him.

"The only thing I regret is ever going to that party. I just wish that I could go back in time. To before that party." He looked down.

"I know you do. I do, too. That way we would never have to go through all of this craziness." Ally agreed. "But we'll make it through."

"All everyone keeps telling me is that it's fine. It'll work out. We'll make it through this. Things will work out. But what of they don't? Who ever thought of that? That maybe famous "Austin Moon" who has the "perfect" life, will actually go to jail for the rest of his life!? Huh? What about that? Who ever thought of that?" Austin snapped.

"Things will work out. They will Austin!" Ally exclaimed. "I'm sure they will!"

"You don't know that Ally! No one does! No one is sure about what will happen. But everyone thinks they are. Well they're not! What if the jury doesn't believe me? My best friends don't, so why would people who have never seen me before think that I'm innocent? It's over!" Austin yelled. "There's no point in giving me false hope, Ally. I don't need any of that bull!"

"Austin, I-I" Ally stuttered. She had never seen Austin so angry in her life. She didn't know what to do.

"You what Ally? You what?! There's nothing to say! It's all over! I'm going to jail!" He yelled. "I'm going to jail." He broke down on the ground, sobbing. "I'm going to jail." He said quietly, tears streaming down his face.

Ally knelt down beside him. "No you're not. I'll make sure you won't Austin. I'll do whatever I can to prove your innocence. I'll do whatever it takes, I promise."

And it was silent for a few moments.

"Why do _you_ believe me, Ally?" Austin turned to face her suddenly.

"What?" She asked confused and surprised at the question.

"Why do you believe me? Trish and Dez don't. So why do you?"

"I-I…" She faltered. She didn't know what to say to him, except the truth. "I love you." She sighed and looked down on the ground. "I love you. That's why I believe you." She whispered.

Austin looked up into her eyes and he realized that she was telling him the truth. And leaned in and kissed her because he felt the same way about her. And her telling him that, gave him reason enough to do what he had wanted to do since the moment he had met her. Ally was completely thrown off guard. But when she realized what was going on, she kissed back. And it felt amazing. To both of them. They had waited so long to kiss each other, and it was finally happening. It was like a dream come true for the both of them.

"I love you, too Ally." Austin said and kissed her again.

"We'll make it through. Even if it's just me and you. Okay?" Ally said.

But instead of answering her, Austin kissed just her. And Ally took that as a yes.

**Awww! The Auslly feels! So Austin and Ally have realized their feelings for each other. And Austin found out about Trish and Dez. What will happen next? Will Ally find out the truth about the figure? And how will she find out? And how will she react about it? And what about Trish and Dez and the trial? Find out next time on Guilty! What did you guys think of tonight's episode? It was awesome!**

**Write on!**

**~honesthannah**

**P.S. As I said in the last chapter about jail, in this chapter I really don't know exactly how court proceedings go, so I tried my best! I hope it was okay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the support! Here's chapter six! Sorry it took me awhile to update. I just had A LOT of tests this week and I didn't have any time to type this because I was too busy studying. But enough about me, on with the story!**

Chapter Six:

The next day, Ally work up extremely nervous. Today was the first official day of Austin's trial. Today, she and Trish and Dez would be questioned about their relationship with Austin. And Austin would take the stand, to begin the first part of his questioning in front of the jury and court. Ally did not know what she was more nervous about, going on the stand herself, watching Austin speak, or seeing what Trish and Dez would say about him. And she knew that Austin would be worried too. He wouldn't be if he hadn't found out about Trish and Dez. And Ally couldn't help but blame herself as the reason that he found out. If only she hadn't been so weird at the end of the first day and if she hadn't run off, then maybe he wouldn't have chased her and over heard her conversation with Trish and Dez. She knew that Austin was already scared about the trial and because of her, now he had more to be nervous about. She just hoped that he would be okay.

She went downstairs and took a seat at the table. Her dad had left her some toast before he had gone to work. Ally glimpsed at the newspaper on the table. "Austin Moon and Ally Dawson Caught Kissing After First Day of Trial."

Ally couldn't help but smile. She knew that she and Austin would be bombarded by paparazzi because of the story. And she knew some people would be against her for first of all supporting Austin, and second of all kissing him. But she didn't care. She had finally admitted her feelings for Austin and it turned out that he had felt the same way! And they had kissed! And it was the most amazing kiss she had ever had. Okay. Fine. It had been her first kiss, but at least it had been with Austin. And at least she had enjoyed it.

* * *

When she arrived at the courthouse, she let out a deep breath before walking towards the front. Just as she had expected, the reporters ran up to her immediately.

"Ally! Ally! Over here! What do you have to say about that kiss?" One reporter called.

"Are you and Austin a couple now?" Another asked.

"What are you going to say about Austin today?" another yelled out.

"How does it feel like kissing a person who is an accused murderer?" Another shouted.

Before Ally could say anything, an arm had grabbed her and pulled her away inside of the courthouse.

"What are you doi- " she was cut off by Austin's lips on hers.

"Hey." He said softly after they pulled apart.

"Oh my gosh, Austin! You scared me!" She exclaimed, while hitting him on the arm.

"Oh, so you would have rather been attacked by the reporters? Alright. I'll remember that next time before I try to save you." He smiled, jokingly.

"You know what I mean!" Ally rolled her eyes at him.

"So, did you see the newspaper?" Austin asked. "The headline was our kiss."

"Yea. I can't believe it." Ally nodded, smiling at the thought of the kiss.

"Yea. It was crazy out there." Austin agreed.

"How are you feeling?" Ally asked.

"Nervous. I mean I know I shouldn't be. It's just that all those jury members staring at me is kinda freaking me out! And I know the prosecution is working really hard to make sure I go to jail. I don't want to say anything that will give them proof that I'm guilty." Austin replied.

"Don't worry. Don't focus on them. Just know that your parents are out there and that they support you. And I believe in you too." She told him, while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Ally. That really means a lot." Austin smiled and kissed her.

Ally smiled at the feel of his lips on hers and she automatically kissed back.

Austin put his arms around her back and pulled her into him, while still kissing her. And Ally wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well don't you two look cozy!" Someone said.

Austin and Ally broke apart and turned to see Austin's mother standing a few feet away.

"Mom!" Austin exclaimed, his face turning a bright red.

"Mrs. Moon!" Ally said, nervously and looked down at the ground.

"Well, what do we have here!" She gushed.

Austin was too frozen and embarrassed to speak. He couldn't believe that his mother had caught him kissing Ally!

Ally was too worried to speak as well. She didn't know how Austin's mother would react to the fact that they were dating.

"I saw the newspaper this morning and I couldn't believe it! But now I see so myself!" she beamed, eagerly. "I'm so happy for you! I knew this was going to happen." She hugged them both.

"W-what?" Austin said. He was totally surprised.

"Oh Ally! I always hoped that this would happen!" Mimi hugged her again.

"Thanks?" Ally replied, uneasily.

"Oh! This is just so exciting! Oh, honey!" Mimi hugged Austin tight.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Ally smiled.

"No! No!" Austin mouthed, while still hugging his mother.

But Ally smirked and walked away, leaving Austin with his mother.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked her? I mean I knew anyway, but why didn't you admit it? Why didn't you tell me that you two were dating sooner! How long have you been dating? How was the kiss? Was it good? You can tell me!" Mimi bombarded him with questions.

"Mom!" Austin whined, blushing profusely. He didn't want to tell his mother the details of his love life.

"Fine. Alright. I just knew this would happen!" She smiled, excitedly.

"Wait! You knew I liked Ally?" Austin asked.

"Of course honey. I'm your mother." She said. "And besides, you weren't very subtle. I saw they way you looked at her. You love her." She added.

Austin blushed even more. This was totally embarrassing.

"Um….did Dad read the paper?" He asked.

"Yea! He's the one who pointed it out to me!" Mimi replied.

This was just great. As if things couldn't get any more awkward.

"Um…what did he say about it?" Austin shuffled his feet.

"He's very happy for you. We both are. You guys are just so cute!" Mimi gushed.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Austin complained.

"Oh fine. Alright." Mimi said and walked back into the courtroom. She turned around and gave Austin a thumbs up as Ally approached him.

"Well…. That was awkward." Ally spoke after a while.

"Yea. Totally. I'm sorry about my mom. I forgot that they would have seen the paper." Austin agreed, looking down at the floor uncomfortably.

"It's fine. So your mother knew that you liked me?" Ally questioned.

"Whaaaat?" Austin said high-pitched. "Pshhhh. No." he looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't mind Austin, I think it's actually kind of cute how your mom wanted us together." She smiled.

Austin looked up. "Yea. I guess it is." He pulled her into a hug. Hugging her helped him feel better.

After a while they broke apart and an awkward silence filled the air.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ally asked and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm just worried about what Trish and Dez are gonna say."

"Don't worry. They'll be under oath. They won't be able to lie." Ally assured him.

"I hope so." He looked up at her.

"Come on. Let's go." Ally grabbed Austin's hand and started walking towards the courtroom. Austin was very hesitant.

"Come on. We can do this." Ally smiled at him.

Austin let out a deep breath. "Okay." He agreed uncertainly and let Ally drag him into the courtroom.

"There you are!" Austin's dad came up to them when they entered the room. "I was getting worried that you would miss the trial!" He spoke to Austin.

"Well we're here." Austin spoke, worriedly. He kept looking down at his feet. And Ally felt really bad for him. For all the years that she had known Austin, she had never seen him so nervous before. And it broke her heart to see him so weak.

"What took you so long?" Mike questioned, knowingly. Austin froze and looked at Ally, not knowing what to say.

"Hi, Mr. Moon. Nice to see you!" She jumped in, to save Austin from having to answer any more questions from his father.

"Oh Ally! How are you!" Mike turned to face her. Austin mouthed a grateful "thank you." Ally nodded her head as a your welcome.

"How are you feeling?" He asked his hands on Ally's shoulders.

"Um…. Nervous. I'm not a huge fan of speaking in front of large crowds." Ally answered, truthfully.

"I know you'll do fine." Austin's dad smiled.

"They're going to start soon, so we should get into our seats," he offered.

"Oh, right!" Mimi exclaimed and she and Austin's father started walking toward the benches.

"Ally. Are you coming?" she asked, turning around. "You need to be waiting outside till they call you in.

"Uh.. I'll be right there." Ally smiled nervously.

"Okay." Mimi winked at Austin and took a seat.

"You're going to do great." Ally told Austin. "I know you will."

"Thanks Ally. I'm really happy that you're here." He hugged her, tight. And Ally returned the hug. They broke apart; Ally smiled and made her way out of the courtroom. Austin then sat up front by the defense table.

"You ready?" Mr. Linden asked him.

"I guess so." Austin mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine." The lawyer patted his back and began examining his paperwork.

Ally didn't want to wait outside. Especially since she had to be with Trish and Dez. They sat at one bench and she sat at the other. They remained in silence, no one wanting to say anything. Ally really hoped that things would go well, but she wasn't sure what Trish or Dez would say on the stand.

* * *

Austin was nervously awaiting the start of the trial. He was anxious to hear what Trish and Dez would say. He knew that they didn't believe his innocence, but he at least hoped that they had the decency to speak honestly about him.

After a few minutes the judge entered, everyone rose, and they began the trial.

The prosecution talked for a little while and finally called up their first witness.

"I would like to call my first witness to the stand. Ms. Allyson Dawson." The prosecutor announced.

Austin's heart jumped at the sound of her name. He knew he had at least one person on his side.

Ally walked in, cautiously. She made her way down the aisle, past all of the benches. She walked past the gate that blocked the jury from the bystanders. She made her way slowly to the stand.

Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"The guard asked.

Ally raised her hand and said, "I do." She sat down. Her heart was racing and her hands and feet were shaking from nerves. She saw Austin looking at her and she gave him a small smile.

"Ms. Dawson," the prosecutor began. "How long have you known the defendant?" He asked, while walking around.

"About two years." She spoke into the microphone.

"And during those two years that you have known Mr. Moon, has he ever done something that would make you consider him a murderer? Has he done anything suspicious or been involved in any violent behavior?"

"No. Never! Austin would never hurt anybody!" she exclaimed.

"I see. And have you and Austin ever gotten into disagreements throughout the course of your friendship? I'm assuming you have." He continued.

"Yea, we did have little fights." Ally answered, honestly.

"And has Mr. Moon ever show violence to you? Has he ever physically assaulted you?"

"Objection!" Mr. Linden stood up. "Your honor, how does that relate to the case?"

"Overruled." The judge replied. Mr. Linden sat down back down and gave Austin a sympathetic look.

"Has he, Ms. Dawson?"

"No! Never! Austin is one of the nicest people that I have ever met!" Ally was horrified at the accusation.

"I see. Can you describe the nature of your relationship with Mr. Moon?" The prosecutor continued.

"Well, I'm his songwriter. He and I work on songs together and then he sings them. And we're good friends. Well, now we're…uh…. Dating." Ally blushed and looked down. Austin couldn't help but smile when she said that.

"I see. And how did you meet Austin?" The man asked.

"Well….uh…. he..uh…kind of stole one of my songs and used it and it became a hit." Ally explained, nervously.

"You see!" the attorney turned to face the jury. "Austin Moon took property that did not belong him. He is a thief and there is no doubt in my mind that he killed Trent Jackson!" he pointed directly at Austin.

"Objection! Your honor, thievery does not relate to our case. Therefore, it is an invalid point!" Mr. Linden declared.

"Sustained." The judge spoke.

"Ms. Dawson," the man resumed. "What were you doing at the party during the time of Mr. Moon's disappearance?"

"I was by the pool with Trish and Dez. Austin went inside to get me a drink, so the three of us were talking while we were waiting for him."

"I see. And how long was Mr. Moon gone?"

"Uh…. Around three hours."

"You see! Mr. Moon was gone for three hours! More than enough time for him to have gone and murdered Mr. Jackson and left his body in the woods!" He turned to the jury.

"And when did you realize that he was missing, Ms. Dawson?"He asked.

"Like I said, he was gone for three hours. And we realized that we hadn't seen him in a while. So we decided to go and look for him." Ally was getting worried. She hoped what she had said would not convince the jury that Austin was guilty. She looked at Austin and saw the fear in his eyes. She so badly wanted to just go over there and hug him. But she knew she couldn't. She was in the middle of being questioned.

"Uh-huh. And where did you find Mr. Moon?"

"We found him lying down on the kitchen floor."

"And how was he?" the man continued, edging up to the stand.

"He was unconscious and we had to wake him up. He said he couldn't remember what had happened. We decided to go home, since it was getting late." Ally spoke.

"Did Mr. Moon tell you about anything that had happened to him?"

"No?" Ally looked confused, at Austin. "He told us that he didn't remember anything."

"Oh, because according to this police report, Austin said that he saw this hooded figure. They hit him with a wooden board and knocked him out. And when he woke up, he was in the woods. Exactly where Mr. Jackson's body was found, I'd like to add. And Mr. Moon said that he was given something to drink that caused his memory to go fuzzy. And _then _he woke up on the kitchen floor."

Ally looked shocked at Austin. How could he have not told her that! How could he have lied to her?

Austin was panicking. He hadn't wanted Ally to find out about the figure, until he told her himself. He saw the hurt in her eyes and it broke his heart.

"So you were not aware of this?" The lawyer questioned.

"N-no." Ally stuttered, shocked and hurt. She was trying her best to hold back the tears. She couldn't believe that Austin had lied to her. He had told her that he hadn't remembered anything!

Austin looked at Ally, pleadingly. He saw that she was upset and he felt awful. He never meant to lie to her, he just didn't want to worry her. He had to explain himself to her.

"Very well. Ms. Dawson, that is all for today. You may leave the stand." The man said.

Ally got out of the stand and walked down the aisle. She didn't even look at Austin as she left. She was too hurt.

Austin wanted to run after her and apologize, but he couldn't. He was in the middle of the trial and he wouldn't be allowed to leave until the day's proceedings finished. All he could do was look longingly at Ally as she walked out of the courtroom. And in top of that, Trish and Dez were going up next. Which meant that Austin had more to worry about.

Once she got out of the courtroom, she broke down in tears and ran away.

* * *

"We would like to call Trish de la Rosa to the stand." The prosecutor proceeded.

Austin sunk in his seat as he watched Trish walk into the room and approach the stand. She took the oath and then sat down.

"Mrs. De la Rosa, can you please describe your relationship with Mr. Moon?" The man asked. Austin looked down at the ground, nervously.

"Well, I met him through Ally. When Ally went to Austin's house to confront him about stealing her song, I went with her. And I became his manager after Ally and Austin decided to be partners." Trish explained.

"And have you seen Mr. Moon engaging in any physical confrontations or assault?" He asked, edging up to her.

Austin looked up and looked directly into Trish's eyes, fear written across his face. This was it. What she said would either help his case or send him to jail for the rest of his life.

Trish looked right at Austin and sighed. "No. Austin has never hurt anybody."

Austin knew that he should've been relieved, but all he could think about the hurt he had seen in Ally's eyes.

"I see. And has Austin ever acted suspiciously? Has he done anything that would cause you to believe he is capable of committing murder?"

"No. He hasn't." She replied, coolly.

"Very well then. What were you doing at the party during Mr. Moon's disappearance?"

"Well, I was with Ally and Dez. And Austin went inside. And after three hours the three of us realized that he hadn't returned and then we went searching for him. We found him laying down on the kitchen floor." Trish spoke, honestly.

All Austin wanted to do was go and chase after Ally. He didn't even care or notice that Trish was supporting him.

After more questions, similar to the ones Ally was asked, Trish was let go and Dez entered the room.

Austin knew that he should've been happy over Trish's testimony, but he couldn't knowing that Ally was upset at him. It was all he could think about.

"Mr. Fisher. You and Mr. Moon are best friends, correct?" the attorney asked.

"Y-yea. We are." Dez looked at Austin and smiled.

"And you've known Mr. Moon the longest. So can you tell us if you have ever seen him being aggressive."

"I could if that was true and if I had actually seen it. But I haven't and I know it isn't. Austin is innocent. I know him better than anyone else and I know that even though he may get angry, he is not a violent person." The redhead said.

Austin didn't even care that Dez believed him again. He actually didn't even pay attention to Dez's testimony.

After a few more questions, Dez was released and the trial ended for the day.

Austin immediately ran out of the courtroom to go find Ally. He had to talk to her.

* * *

Ally was so upset. She couldn't believe that Austin hadn't told her about the figure. She had asked him what he remembered and he had flat out lied to her. And she was extremely offended. She was the only one who had believed him and he hadn't told her. And Ally started wondering why he hadn't told her. What if he actually was guilty? _No! Of course he's not! _She thought. The thought of Austin actually killing Trent was impossible! But the more that she thought about it, the less it seemed unreasonable it became. What if Austin really did kill Trent. It was the only practical reason she could come up with to explain why he had hid the part of meeting the figure from her. And the more she thought about it, the more she began to believe it.

"Ally! Ally!" She turned around to see Austin calling her name.

She began walking away, faster. She didn't want to deal with him.

"Ally! Wait! You don't understand!" He caught up to her.

"Understand what Austin?" she turned around. "The fact that you lied to me and didn't tell me a huge part of what had happened at the party? What's there to understand?" she yelled, her eyes almost in tears.

"I didn't want to tell you then because I didn't want to worry you." Austin looked at her.

"I asked you. And you told me you didn't remember. You lied to me!" She shouted, crying. "You lied to me." She repeated, quietly.

"I didn't mean to Ally." Austin put his hands on her shoulders. "I just didn't want to make you more nervous then you already were. I wanted to tell you. I just wanted to wait after things died down a little bit."

"I trusted you." She spoke. "I trusted you and you lied to me."

"I know and I'm sorry Ally. I really am." Austin looked into her eyes. "You have to believe me."

"I used to Austin. I really did. But I don't think I can anymore." She stepped back.

"W-what do you mean?" Austin asked, hurt and confused.

"I can't do this anymore Austin! I can't do us! You lied to me! For all I know you may have lied to me before. I don't know. But what I do know now, is that I'm done." Ally told him and began walking away.

"Ally! You have to believe me! I would've told you sooner! I swear! I just didn't think it was the right time!" Austin ran after her.

"Oh, so you thought it would be better if I found out in the middle of court?" Ally turned around to face him. "Was that the right time?"

"No." Austin looked down. "It wasn't supposed to go like that. I wanted to tell you later. Today. After the trial." He looked into her eyes.

"I had to find out in front of the entire town! Do you know how much that hurts? I'm supposed to be your best friend! I'm the only one that's been there with you the whole time, besides your parents. And you didn't even tell me something that huge! And I had to find it out from the prosecutor and not you! Do you know how humiliating that is? Do you?" Ally hissed.

"I'm sorry Ally. I really am. But you have to believe me." Austin pleaded.

"I can't Austin. I'm sorry but I just can't do this anymore." And with that Ally walked away, tears streaming down her face. Leaving Austin all alone and miserable.

**Ohhhhhh! That did not go well! What will Austin do? Will Ally believe find a way to believe him again? And what about Trish and Dez? Have they changed sides? Find out next time on Guilty!**

**Lots of love!**

**~honesthannah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's chapter seven. I hope you like it! Please reviews!**

Chapter Seven:

Austin stood frozen, watching as the girl he loved walked away from him. He was mad at himself. He should've told Ally the truth about the figure when he had the chance. Because now she had found out and was angry at him. He kicked the dirt in anger and frustration. Why was he so stupid? His life was falling apart, right in front of him. And there was nothing he could do.

"Austin!" He turned around to see Dez running towards him.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Dez came up to him.

"No." He sighed. There was really no point in lying. It had gotten him nowhere. All it did was make him lose the girl of his dreams.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dez offered.

"No." Austin said, angrily.

"Look, I know you're mad that I didn't believe you. I'm sorry. I just- I just didn't know what to do. It was all too much and Trish just convinced me that it would be better if I sided with her." Dez looked down. "I didn't want to listen to her, but she scares me! I didn't want to get on her bad side. I really do believe your innocent, I just acted like I didn't around Trish. I'm sorry." He put his hand on Austin's shoulder. He really hoped his best friend accepted his apology.

Austin remained silent. Not knowing what to say or think.

"I know you're mad, but it won't help. It won't get you anywhere. Are you going to be mad at me forever?" The redhead asked. He sighed when he didn't get an answer.

Austin finally sighed. "I don't know." He paused. "Fine. I'll let it go." At least he would have Dez by his side, since Ally probably hated him. He wasn't even sure why he forgave Dez. He was just totally confused.

"Tell me what happened?"

"I messed up, Dez." Austin looked up at the redhead. "I really messed up."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is. You can work it out." Dez encouraged.

"I don't think I can Dez. She trusted me and I lied to her. I didn't tell her the truth and she had to find out from the prosecutor."

Dez saw Ally walking away in the distance. "Oh. I see what this is about."

"Yea." Austin said, solemnly.

"Why didn't you tell her? I thought that since you told me, that you definitely told her!"

"I wanted to. I just couldn't. I didn't want to scare her. I knew you would be able to handle it. Well before you went and turned on me."

"Yea. Sorry about that. But why didn't you think she could take it?" the redhead questioned.

"I don't know. I just thought it would be better if she didn't find out. And I forgot that they would ask her about it in court!" Austin exclaimed. "I don't know what to do. Can I even do anything?" Austin looked to face his best friend.

"Don't worry buddy. I'll help you through this. We'll work it out." Dez suggested.

"I don't think we can. It's over Dez. It's over." Austin looked down and walked away.

Dez just looked at him leave sympathetically. He felt sorry for the blonde. His life was a mess and it wasn't even his fault. Dez knew he had to do something, but he didn't know what. And he also felt guilty. Because he had lied to Austin.

* * *

Ally ran to a bench in the park and sat down. She broke down into tears. She couldn't believe Austin. She was so mad at him. How could he have withheld such important information from her? Why hadn't he told her earlier? Why didn't he trust her? She was broken.

"Doesn't feel good to think someone is trustworthy, does it?" Ally turned around to see Trish. And she was automatically filled with rage. But that quickly changed to more sadness and brought another wave of tears to her eyes.

"I guess you're here to say 'I told you so.' Well you were right. Are you happy now?" Ally said through tears.

"I'm sorry Ally. I tried to show you it earlier. I didn't want to see you get hurt. I'm sorry." Trish sat down next to her and put her hand on Ally's shoulder.

"I was too blind to see it because of my feelings for him. I'm so stupid!" Ally cried.

"You're not stupid Ally! You just let your feelings take the better of you. But now you found out the truth. It's okay. We'll get through this, I promise." Trish comforted her.

"I just can't believe I trusted him! How could I have been so stupid! I trusted him and he lied to me!" Ally cried.

"Shhh. It's okay. I know it hurts, but I promise, it'll get better. We'll get through this together."

"I'm sorry Trish. I should've listened to you. You're my best friend and I've known you longer than I've known Austin. I shouldn't have listened to him. I shouldn't have let my feelings take control of me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ally began to cry again.

Trish just hugged her and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

* * *

Austin walked to his house. There was no other place he could think of to go. He unlocked the door and walked inside. He went up to his room and lay down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, blankly. All he could think about was Ally. And how much he had hurt her. And it broke his heart. He knew he should've told her sooner, he was just scared. And now it had come back to him.

"Austin!" He heard his mom call as she entered the house. "Are you in here?"

Austin wanted to say yes, but the words wouldn't form. They wouldn't come out.

"There you are!" She exclaimed as she walked into his room. "Why didn't you say you were here? And why didn't you tell me or your father where you went off to after court was dismissed? We were worried where you had gone!" Mimi said, while embracing him in a tight hug.

Austin didn't move.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked, pulling back, worried.

"Nothing." Austin mumbled. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Austin. What's wrong?" She questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it." Austin walked away from her to face his window and looked out of it.

"Is it about Ally?" Mimi asked, walking to him and outing her hand on his shoulder. "You can talk to me."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Austin snapped. All his emotions had finally gotten to him.

His mother stepped away, taken aback.

Austin realized that he had yelled at his mother. "Mom. I'm so sorry-." He turned to face her. "I just- I'm not in the mood to talk."

"I'm sorry I asked." His mother started leaving the room.

"No, mom. I'm sorry. It's just all of this stuff- with the trial- it's just been so stressful." Austin caught up to her.

"I know. I just want you to know that we're for you. You're father and I." She hugged him. And Austin hugged her back.

"Are you going to be okay?" His mother asked.

"I don't know." Austin answered honestly.

"Ohh, sweetie." His mother stroked her hair. "It'll be okay. I know you may not think so, but things will work themselves out."

His mother left the room after giving him a small smile. _I really wish that she was right_. Austin thought before laying down on his bed.

* * *

Dez felt awful. He had given Austin false hope. The truth was, he still didn't believe him. Yea, even after what had just happened. Dez couldn't bring himself to think that Austin was innocent. They ad found his fingerprints on the knife! And Austin had been acting strangely the day Trent died. He didn't want to think about the death and he kept avoiding the topic. It was almost as if he was hiding something. And it made Dez extremely suspicious as to what that was.

Ally walked back to her house after talking with Trish. The Latina had convinced her to testify against Austin the next time she took the stand. And being mad at him and upset, she had agreed. Of course part of her really didn't want to, but the other part just kept thinking about the fact that he had lied to her. And she made up her mind. At that moment, Austin Moon would be completely erased from her life. Except for when she went on trial, of course. But besides then, she was done with him.

Trish was walking home after her talk with Ally. She couldn't help but feel sad for the girl. But after all, she had warned her. She just hoped that Ally would be okay. Tomorrow would be the third day of the trial and Austin would be taking the stand, and they would possibly, too. Trish hoped Ally would be able to face him after the day's events.

* * *

Austin couldn't sleep that night. He didn't want to. He wouldn't let himself. Memories of him and Ally circled through his mind, keeping him up.

He didn't want to get up the next morning. He didn't want to go to court. Or see Ally. Or anyone. And he didn't want to take the stand and be questioned. All he wanted to do was be alone. He didn't want to talk to anybody. He wanted to be by himself, wallowing in his depression.

"Hi sweetie." His mom entered his room. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Austin mumbled, even though he really wasn't.

"No you're not." His mother could tell. "Tell me what's wrong." She sat down on his bed.

"Everything." Austin sighed.

"Did something happen with Ally?" His mother questioned.

Austin nodded, no longer being able to hold in his feelings. He felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"What happened? You two were so happy together yesterday!"

"I lied to her Mom." Austin sat up. "I didn't tell her about the hooded figure when she asked me. I told her I didn't remember. And she found out yesterday in court. And it wasn't from me. It was from the prosecution." He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Ohhh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." His mother put her arms around him and hugged him.

"I messed everything up just because I didn't want to her to be more stressed out than she already was. And now I lost her." Austin spoke, sadly.

"You should go talk to her." Mimi offered. "Sort things out."

"I tried to yesterday. But she wouldn't listen to me. She walked away." Austin looked down. "I ruined everything.

"Ohhhhh, honey." His mother stroked his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

After a while of the two of them sitting on the bed, his mother stood up.

"Come on. We should get ready for the trial. You need to eat and get dressed. Your father's already waiting for us at the courthouse."

"I don't want to go." Austin said.

"You have to, honey. It's part of the conditions for your bail! And you're taking the stand today! If it were up to me, I would let you stay here. But it's not." Mimi said, while pulling him up. "Now come on. I'll make you some pancakes." She offered, hoping that the mention of pancakes would brighten his mood.

"Fine." Austin sighed. But he really wasn't hungry. And not even pancakes could help him feel better. He really didn't want to go. But his mother was right. He had no choice. It would be better to get the trial over. So he got up and reluctantly followed his mother downstairs. And he forced himself to eat the pancakes and he forced himself to get changed into the tuxedo and get in the car.

* * *

Ally really didn't want to go to the courthouse that morning. She wasn't ready to face Austin. But she had to. She may be asked to take the stand again. So she urged herself to get out of bed, eat, get dressed, and walk drive to the courthouse.

"How are you feeling?" Trish greeted her with a hug.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Don't worry. We'll make it through." Trish encouraged her with a smile.

"Yea. You're right." Ally forced herself to smile and acted like she was okay.

Trish fell for the act and they walked into the courthouse. Fortunately that day, security was all over the place so there were no reporters. It was less stress for her. They took a seat in one of the benches.

* * *

Austin followed his mom into the courthouse, all the while keeping his head down and avoiding eye contact. He walked into the main hall, his heart racing.

"There you are!" his father came up to him. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine." Austin replied, blandly.

"Are you ready for today?" He asked.

"I guess." Austin shrugged. He really didn't want to think about it.

"You'll do great sweetie." His mother comforted him and kissed his forehead.

"Yea. Just answer honestly and everything will be fine." His father patted his back.

Austin just nodded in response.

"You ready to head inside?" His mother asked, concerned.

"Yea." He shook his head. And he followed his parents inside, being cautious as to not meet anyone's eyes.

Ally's heart jumped at the sight of Austin walking into the room. He was looking down at his feet as he followed his parents. And she automatically knew that he was trying to avoid eye contact from anyone. Especially her.

"Ally? Hello!" Trish snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Ally mumbled.

"Are you okay? You just froze- Ohhhh I see." Trish spoke as she saw Austin taking a seat at the defense table.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Ally's voice raised.

"Come on, Ally." Trish gave her a "really?" look. "I know what's going on."

"I-I…. fine." Ally sighed and looked down.

"You can't forget that he lied to you Ally! You can't forgive that easily!" Trish hissed.

"I know. I know." Ally spoke quietly.

"Forget about him Ally. Forget about this whole trial. You know what? Why don't we have a girls day today?" Trish offered.

"I don't know." Ally protested.

"Come on Alls! It'll be fun! We haven't had one in forever! You'll feel better!" Trish exclaimed.

"Fine." Ally gave in. Maybe Trish was right. Maybe having a girls day would help her feel better.

"Yay!" Trish clapped her hands and hugged her.

* * *

Austin was drumming his fingers together, waiting for the judge to come in. he was getting anxious.

Finally the judge entered and the trial began.

The prosecution was up again.

"We would like to call Mr. Austin Moon up to the stand." The attorney said.

Austin felt as if time had slowed down. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he got up and took the stand. He emotionlessly recited the oath and sat down. His eyes wandered around the room and his gaze fell on Ally's. She quickly looked away and began playing with the buttons on her coat.

" Mr. Moon!" The attorney snapped him out of his thoughts. "May you please describe the night of the party?"

"Well," he began, his voice shaking. "I was performing on the pool deck and I had just ended. I walked over to Dez, Trish, and Ally." His voice faltered at her name. "And we talked for a little while. And then Ally wanted a drink, so I offered to get her one."

"Uh-huh. And do you care to explain what happened in the kitchen?"

"I had gotten a water bottle for Ally and I was closing the fridge door. And then I saw this person. They were wearing a dark hood. I couldn't see their face, but I remember those blue eyes."

"Blue eyes? Were they familiar?" The prosecutor edged up to the stand.

"Yes. No. I don't know." Austin stuttered. "They were just these blue eyes!"

"What happened afterwards?" The man continued.

"Well they hit me with something- I think it was a board. And everything went black. I woke up by a tree and that figure was there again. And they poured this weird drink down my throat. After that, I can't remember anything. I just woke up in the kitchen." Austin spoke, nervously.

"Was their anything familiar about this figure?" The prosecutor proceeded.

"Their voice. I know it! But I just can't remember who!" Austin replied.

"Do you remember anything else about the figure?!"

"No! I don't!" Austin cried out. But then a memory hit him.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Oh Austin! Why did you have to go and kill the poor boy? Why?" the figure asked sweetly._

"_Kill who? I didn't kill anybody!" He yelled, his hands tied behind his back._

"_Don't lie to me! I know you killed Trent!" The figure slapped him hard across the face._

"_Trent?I-I-I didn't kill him!"Austin shouted._

"_Well then who did?" The figure said, while walking around the room._

"_You did!" Austin hissed._

_The figure laughed. A laugh of pure evil. But it was so familiar. He could almost put his mind on it._

"_Why yes I did!" They chuckled. "How did you get so smart?"_

"_How could you?" Austin screamed. "Why would you kill him?"_

"_Don't you know Austin?" The figure stroked his cheek._

"_Know what?" Austin pulled away._

"_How much I love you." The figure leaned in and pressed their lips onto his._

_Austin pushed them back. "What are you doing?"_

"_I loved you Austin Moon. And you didn't see it. You pushed me away. So I had to get even."_

"_W-what? Get even? With who? Why did you kill Trent?" Austin stuttered, confused. Who could this person be? His mind was a daze from the drink and he couldn't think straight._

"_Because. I did it for you. I did it for us. For us to be together." The figure said innocently and began to pull back the hood, to reveal their face._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"Mr. Moon! Are you alright?" The attorney snapped him back to reality.

"Huh? What?" Austin stammered.

"I asked you if you remember anything else?" The man said.

"She was a girl. She- she tried to kiss me." Austin stuttered. The crowd gasped.

"Are you sure that you actually saw this figure? Maybe it was a dream? Were you drunk?" The attorney questioned.

"No! I didn't drink anything! And it couldn't have been a dream! It felt so, so….real." Austin explained.

"Are you sure Mr. Moon? Did you take any drugs that would have caused you to lose control?"

"No! I didn't take any drugs or drink any alcohol!" Austin stood up from his seat. The security guard had to push him back down, but Austin was fighting him.

"Objection! Your honor, he is emotionally assaulting my client!" Mr. Linden stood up from his chair.

"Overruled! Sit down Mr. Moon!"The judge called.

But Austin was not backing down. He had finally broken. He had snapped.

"No! I didn't kill anyone! And I didn't take any drinks or drugs! I know I saw that figure! I didn't kill anyone!" Austin yelled while trying to shove off the security guard.

"Mr. Moon! Sit down this instant or your bail will be surrendered!" The judge shouted, getting up from his seat.

"No! I didn't kill anyone! I don't care if no one believes me! I know what I saw and I know what happened! I don't care what anybody else thinks! This whole trial is pointless and stupid! I didn't kill Trent! I know I didn't!" Austin screamed, tears streaming down his face. There was no way that he was backing down now.

The entire room was frozen in horror, but he didn't care.

"Mr. Moon!" The judge bellowed.

"I don't care! I'm done! None of my friends think I'm innocent, so what's the point! It's over! It's all over!" He shouted. He had finally let his emotions get the best of him.

"I'm done." He said and walked out of the courtroom and out of the building. He knew that he had gone against his bail by leaving the trial, but he didn't care. He had nothing to live for. It was over. He felt like a stranger in his own body. He didn't know who he was anymore. He wasn't Austin Moon, for sure. He hadn't been for weeks now. He had nobody. His friends and fans had abandoned him. All he had were his parents. But he knew that even they were questioning his innocence. He had nothing. He was no one.

And with that realization, he walked down to the bridge. He took a step on the ledge. It was time to end it. All of the pain and the suffering. There was no point in living anymore. He had no choice.

He looked down at the water below him and prepared to jump.

**Ohhh! Cliffie! Oh No! What will happen? Find out next time on Guilty!**

**I worked real hard to get this done today, I hope you like it! I really do!**

**~honesthannah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Here's chapter eight!**

Chapter Eight:

_Previously on Guilty:_

"_I don't care! I'm done! None of my friends think I'm innocent, so what's the point! It's over! It's all over!" He shouted. He had finally let his emotions get the best of him._

"_I'm done." He said and walked out of the courtroom and out of the building. He knew that he had gone against his bail by leaving the trial, but he didn't care. He had nothing to live for. It was over. He felt like a stranger in his own body. He didn't know who he was anymore. He wasn't Austin Moon, for sure. He hadn't been for weeks now. He had nobody. His friends and fans had abandoned him. All he had were his parents. But he knew that even they were questioning his innocence. He had nothing. He was no one._

_And with that realization, he walked down to the bridge. He took a step on the ledge. It was time to end it. All of the pain and the suffering. There was no point in living anymore. He had no choice._

_He looked down at the water below him and prepared to jump._

* * *

Ally was in total disbelief as she watched Austin's break down. She had never known Austin to be one to crack. He had always been the strong one. The one that didn't let anything scare him. She knew that the trial had been hard on him. But she hadn't realized how much it had pushed him. And immediately all of her hatred towards him melted. She ran out of the courtroom, followed by Austin's parents, Trish, Dez, and everyone else.

"Austin!" She screamed, frantically as she ran outside.

"Austin! Where are you?!" his mother was in tears.

"We have to find him!" Dez yelled, anxiously.

"I hope he's okay." Trish said, worriedly. Yes, even she was scared for Austin. During his breakdown, she had finally realized that Austin was innocent. She felt awful for everything she had ever said about him. All she wanted was to find him and hug him. "I'm so sorry." She cried. "It's all my fault!"

"No it's not Trish!" Ally hugged her.

"Yes it is! If only I had believed him, then none of this would be happening! I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Moon!" She sobbed. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"It's not, sweetheart. Everything just got to him." Mimi comforted. "We just need to find him as soon as possible!"

"Let's go! Everyone separate!" Mr. Moon instructed. "Ally, Trish, Dez. You come with us. Everyone else split up!" He grabbed his wife's hand and went off in one direction. Trish, Dez, and Ally ran after him hurriedly. They had to find him. Before he did anything that he would really regret.

* * *

Austin stood on the edge. He was ready to jump. Ready to end everything.

"Stop! Don't do it!" A voice screeched.

Austin turned around to see Cassidy standing there.

"C-Cassidy?" He stuttered. Was it really her? He stepped down, shocked.

"Nice to see you too, Austin." She smiled, innocently.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked. He hadn't seen her since she moved to L.A. "What about L.A.?"

"It didn't work out." She shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Austin repeated.

"Stopping you from ruining my plan." She said, walking up to him.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked. And then realization hit him. The piercing blue eyes, the familiar voice, the almost kiss. How she had just come back. It suddenly all made perfect sense.

"You're the figure." He spoke quietly, it was barely a whisper.

"Yes I was. You know, I thought you were smarter than that, Austin. I thought you would've figured it out sooner, but I was wrong." Cassidy started walking closer to him.

"W-why?" Was all Austin could manage to say.

"I did it for us. For you and me." She spoke, sweetly.

"What do you mean?" Austin backed up. He was now at the edge of the bridge.

"I _had_ to kill him. It was all part of my plan."

"Plan?" Austin questioned.

"Yea. The murder, the fingerprints, giving you that drink. It was all for my plan." Cassidy edged up to him.

"You see, I knew that your friends would turn their backs on you. I knew it. Once I got rid of Trish and Dez, all I had to do was wait for Ally. I knew you wouldn't want to tell her about seeing that figure at the party and I knew that she would find out and abandon you, just like the rest. All I had to do was wait."

"But, why? Why did you do all of this?" Austin was scared.

"I loved you. But you didn't see it. You just pushed me to the side. And you chose _her." _she sneered. "I wanted you for myself and since you didn't see that, so I had to take matters in to my own hands." She was so close to him, their lips were almost touching.

"What?" He was in complete disbelief. "You didn't have to go this far! You didn't have to kill somebody!"

"I had no other choice. I love you. People do crazy things for love." She pressed her lips on his.

"What are you doing?!" Austin pushed her away.

"You said so yourself, you have nobody. No one believes you. But you can have me." Cassidy leaned her body into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You're insane!" Austin pushed her off of him. "Why did you do all of this?! It makes no sense!"

"Don't you get it?" She sneered. "Ally doesn't believe you! You have no one to run too, but me. Well you would have if you hadn't walked out of the courtroom! You were supposed to stay until the end of the day! And I was going to find you, all alone. And comfort you. And then you would have fallen for me and everything would have been right. That's how it was supposed to go."

"What do you mean it would've been right? If my friends didn't believe me then I'd be going to go to jail!" Austin exclaimed. Was she insane?

"Exactly." Cassidy came closer to him. "And no one would visit you, but me. I'd have you all to myself. You would've been mine, and mine alone. It would've been perfect."

"You're crazy." Austin started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cassidy hissed.

"Away from you. That's for sure." He kept walking.

"But you have nowhere else to go. Ally doesn't believe you. You have no one to run to Austin! But you can have me! I'm right here!" she ran up to him.

"No thanks." Austin shrugged her off and continued walking.

"You left me with no other choice. I'm sorry Austin. I'm so sorry." Cassidy whispered. She took a gun out of her pocket and pulled the trigger.

Austin felt a sharp pain go through his entire back. He didn't even realize that he was now on the ground. The pain was so intense, he couldn't think straight. His vision was starting to blur and he was getting dizzy.

"Noo!" He heard someone scream, but they were too far away for him to recognize. He could barely keep his eyes open.

* * *

Ally heard the gunshot, along with everyone else. Panic took over her and she ran as fast as she could to the bridge.

She saw Austin on the ground, a pool of blood forming around him.

"Noo!" She screamed and ran to him, tears streaming down her face. She was searching for a pulse, but she couldn't find one.

"My baby!" his mother shrieked and ran up to him. "Call 911!" She cried, holding Austin in her arms.

"Oh my god! Austin!" Trish ran up to him. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! I'm so so sorry." She sobbed.

"Stay with me, buddy!" Dez grabbed his hand.

Austin felt arms all around him. But they seemed too distant. And he heard voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Mike was on the phone with the paramedics. "They're on their way." He hung up.

"They have to hurry! They have to save my baby!" Mimi broke down.

"They will. Don't worry." Mike hugged her. Mimi cried into his shoulder.

"Austin. Please don't leave me. Please don't." Ally pleaded. She was holding onto him.

"A-Ally." Austin struggled to speak.

Ally looked up. "Oh my god Austin!" She squeezed his hand.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ally." He whispered and then his eyes closed.

"Noo! Austin! Please!" Ally cried. "You have to stay awake!"

"Don't go Austin. Please don't go. Don't make me punch you." Trish said, trying to lighten the mood.

Austin slowly smiled. "Trish."

"I'm sorry Austin. I should've believed you from the beginning. I'm a horrible best friend. I wouldn't blame you if you hate me. I'm so sorry." She spoke, tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. I forgive you Trish." Austin whispered.

"Austin!" Dez hugged him. Austin groaned at the pain. "Sorry buddy!"

"It's fine." Austin gave out a weak laugh.

"My baby!" Mimi ran to him. "Stay with us, sweetie. The paramedics are on their way. Just stay with us." She cried.

"Mom." Austin smiled at her.

"Shhh. Don't say a word. Just stay awake." She said.

"You'll be okay. Don't worry." His father knelt down with everyone else.

Austin nodded, but it was getting really hard not to close his eyes and just let darkness take over him. He was struggling to stay up.

Everyone had been too busy gathering around Austin, that they hadn't noticed Cassidy standing a few feet away, holding the gun.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a nice little reunion we have here?" She sneered.

"Cassidy?" Everyone said, turning around.

"You're back? Since when?" Trish asked.

"I've been back for a little while." She answered.

"Is that a gun?" Dez noticed it in her hand.

"Oh. What this?" She held it out. "Yea. It is a gun."

"So you're the one who shot Austin?" Ally spoke, horrified.

"Yea." Cassidy shrugged.

"B-but why?" Ally stammered.

"He ruined my plan. Everything was going well. Until he had to run out of the courtroom." Cassidy said.

"What plan are you talking about?" Dez asked.

"To have Austin to myself." She answered matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" Ally said, confused and scared.

"The murder, the fingerprints, the figure. It was all me." She smiled.

"But why would you do something like that?" Mimi finally spoke up. She had been silent and in shock the entire time.

"I already told you. To get Austin for myself. I knew that once I killed Trent and framed it on Austin, I just had to wait till you guys didn't believe him. And when he finally broke down, I would've been there to comfort him. And he would've fallen for me." She said dreamily. "But then he had to ruin it. It was going perfect until he snapped in the courtroom."

"But why would you go through all of that? Austin could've been sent to jail!" Trish exclaimed.

"That was the point. With all of you guys against him, there would've been no one to testify in his favor. So he would've been found guilty."

"And that's a good thing?" Mike jeered.

"Yes! He would've had no one visiting him, but me. I would've had him all to myself." Cassidy snarled. "Until that idiot had to mess it all up!"

"But Cassidy, why would you do all of this?" Ally came up to her.

"I loved him. But he loved _you_! He chose you over me! I had to get him back. And since he didn't see me, I had to take control of things myself." She hissed. "And now I'm going to end it." She started walking up to Austin, who was still lying on the ground. The gun was in her hand and pointed at him. There was a distant sound of ambulances.

"Don't do it Cassidy! You don't have to do this!" Trish pleaded.

"No. I do have to." She snickered, evilly. "It's the only way to end everything."

"Look, I'm sorry that he chose me over you Cassidy. It's not my fault and it's not yours either. But that doesn't mean that you have to kill him! You could find someone else! The right guy is out there waiting for you." Ally tried to convince her to drop the gun.

"No! I love him!" she pointed at Austin. "I only love him." Tears were streaming down her eyes. "I only love him."

"Come on. Just put the gun down and we'll work this out." Mimi spoke gently.

"No!" Cassidy screamed. "It's over! I have to end it!"

"Put your hands up and drop the gun!" Police officers yelled, approaching the scene.

The paramedics rushed to Austin's side and loaded him up on a gurney.

"Stand back or I'll shoot!" Cassidy threatened, pointing the gun at everyone. She had gone completely insane.

"Just put down the gun." The officers instructed.

Cassidy shook her head, crying. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry." She started lifting up the gun.

"Don't do it!" Ally yelled.

Cassidy shook her head. "If I can't have him, then no one can." She whispered. And then she pulled the trigger.

"NOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed. But it was too late. The bullet had hit Austin right in his chest.

* * *

Austin had tried his best to stay up while everyone confronted Cassidy. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he did hear them yelling. He saw that paramedics were putting him on a gurney, but he didn't feel anything. Everything was getting really dizzy. He had lost a lot of blood. And then he heard people screaming "No!" and then he felt a sharp pain in his heart and everything went black.

And then he woke up.

**Ohhhh! Cliffie! Oh snap! What just happened? I'm evil leaving you hanging like that. Teehee :P**

**Sorry. I'll try my best to update ASAP.**

**Write on my lovelies! Y'all rock!**

**~honesthannah**

**P.S: The A & A season 2 finale is on tonight! I can't wait! It feels like it was just yesterday that season 2 premiered and here we are, at the end. *tear tear* Don't forget to watch it! And make sure you have a box of tissues with you because it's gonna be BEAUTIFUL! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Seriously, you all rock! Well, here's chapter nine, the last chapter. I hope you like it!**

_Previously on Guilty_

_Cassidy shook her head. "If I can't have him, then no one can." She whispered. And then she pulled the trigger._

"_NOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed. But it was too late. The bullet had hit Austin right in his chest._

_Austin had tried his best to stay up while everyone confronted Cassidy. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he did hear them yelling. He saw that paramedics were putting him on a gurney, but he didn't feel anything. Everything was getting really dizzy. He had lost a lot of blood. And then he heard people screaming "No!" and then he felt a sharp pain in his heart and everything went black._

_And then he woke up._

Chapter Nine:

He opened his eyes and found himself in a white room. He sat up and looked around. He was in a hospital room.

"Oh my gosh, Austin!" Ally ran into the room and hugged him. She was followed by his mother, father, Trish, and Dez.

"You're awake!" his mother cried and hugged him, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"We were so worried!" Trish exclaimed, embracing him.

"Oh buddy!" Dez squeezed him tight.

"W-what happened?" Austin asked. His mind was a blur. And he was totally lost.

"You don't remember?" Ally asked.

"Remember what?" He replied, puzzled.

"The party?" Trish said.

Austin shook his head, confused.

"We were at Jack's party. You went inside to get Ally a drink. You slipped on empty soda cans and fell. You hit your head pretty hard on the kitchen counter." Dez explained.

"Yea. We found you on the floor unconscious and called 911. They took you here. The doctors said you got a bad concussion. You've been in the hospital for two weeks." Trish added.

"Two weeks?" Austin repeated, shocked.

"Yea. How are you feeling?" Mimi stroked his cheek.

"W-what about the figure?" Austin asked, remembering what had just happened to him.

"There's no figure." Ally looked at him worriedly.

"But-but I saw it!" Austin stammered. And then the memory came back.

_- Flashback-_

"_I'll get it for you." He offered._

"_Thanks Austin." Ally smiled at him._

"_No problem Als." He smiled backed and started making his way towards the kitchen._

_He had stepped over the scattered cans of soda as he walked to the fridge. He grabbed a water bottle for Ally. He closed the fridge door and began to walk towards the doors that led to the backyard. He had forgotten about the empty soda cans as he was walking. He felt himself slipping. He had tried to grab on to something to break his fall, but he couldn't. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black._

_- End of flashback-_

"Austin! Are you okay?" His father snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What? Yea." He mumbled quickly.

"You zoned out. You were saying something about a figure?" His mother spoke.

_They don't know about the figure?_ He thought. _But that's impossible! Unless… it was all a dream! _The realization hit him.

_So it was just a dream. _He sighed with relief. And then remembering that his parents and friends were waiting for his response, he quickly said, "Uh… never mind."

"You're up. That's great." The doctor came into the room.

"When can he leave?" Mimi asked, while holding Austin's hands.

"Well that's entirely up to you." The doctor said, looking at Austin. "How do you feel?"

"Okay." Austin said. "A little dizzy, but I'm fine."

"That's good. We just need to run a few tests. Make sure everything's fine. You had yourself a pretty bad fall there. If everything is good, then you can probably leave tonight." The man said. "I'll give you a few minutes before I come back." He smiled and left the room.

"That's great!" His mother said, hugging him. "Oh sweetie, I was so worried." She kissed his cheek.

"Mom!" Austin whined, blushing. She was embarrassing him in front of his friends.

"Glad to know you're all right." His dad patted his back and smiled. His parents left the room.

"Oh buddy! I was so scared! It's been horrible without you these past two weeks!" Dez exclaimed, almost crying. He squeezed Austin tight.

"Can't….. breathe." Austin struggled to say.

"Sorry!" Dez let go of him quickly.

"Thank you." Austin said, gasping for air.

"Don't you ever do something like that to me again Austin Moon!" Trish scolded, her arms folded. "You had me so worried!" She smiled and hugged him.

"I promise I won't." Austin said with a laugh.

"We'll leave you two alone." Trish stated, knowingly. She grabbed Dez's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Hi." Ally smiled, nervously.

"Hey." Austin smiled.

"So….. how are you?" Ally asked, looking down.

"Okay. It's still kinda weird. I can't believe I was in here for two weeks." He told her.

"What were you saying before?" Ally asked. "About the figure?"

Austin remembered his dream, and not wanting to lie to her again, he decided to tell her the truth.

"Woah! That's insane!" Ally spoke, after Austin had finished explaining his dream. She was a little flustered about the parts of her and Austin kissing and couldn't help but blush when he told her.

"Yea. I know. I was so scared that I was going to die, but then I woke up." Austin smiled, trying to change the topic. He sensed that she was feeling uncomfortable.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"I really missed you." Ally finally spoke up. "I was really worried for you."

"T-thanks Ally. That means a lot." He stuttered. And then he decided that it was the perfect time to tell her how he felt. After all, he had told her everything that had happened in his dream. And I mean everything.

"Ally?" He looked up at her.

"Yea Austin?" She asked.

"I-I…." He began and then sighed. "I like you Ally. As more than a friend." He looked back down, embarrassed. "It wasn't just in my dream. I really like you."

Ally didn't know what to say. Austin's confession was a shock to her. She couldn't believe it. But it made her heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Just forget about it." Austin mumbled.

"No Austin. It's fine." She came up to him and out her hand on his shoulder. "I..uh… actually like you too. I just didn't know how to say it." She smiled.

Austin looked up at her and saw her smiling. And then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him for a kiss.

Ally wasn't expecting the kiss, but as soon as she felt Austin's lips on hers, she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Awwwwww!" Trish, Dez, and his parents said simultaneously, watching them from the door.

Austin and Ally quickly pulled away, both of them blushing profusely.

"Are you ready to- Am I interrupting something?" The doctor walked back into the room.

"Huh? What? No." Ally said quickly. "I was just on my way out." She turned to face Austin. "I'll… uh….. see you later." She smiled and left the room ,walking past Austin's parents and Trish and Dez.

* * *

Ally rushed out of the hospital, flustered.

"What was that?" Trish grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Whaaaat?" Ally said, her voice getting higher. "It… was… um nothing." She said, clearing her throat.

"Yea. That was definitely nothing." Trish told her, clearly not believing her.

Ally looked down, not knowing what to say.

"You guys are soooo cute!" Trish gushed. "I knew you were meant for each other! I just didn't think it would take this long for you guys to admit your feelings for each other."

"Trish!" Ally exclaimed, slightly offended.

"Hey. It's the truth. You guys were totally oblivious to each other's feelings. Me and Dez were starting the think that we would have to get you two together by ourselves." Trish explained.

Ally sighed, rolling your eyes. "Come on. Let's go get lunch. Then we can go back here to see how Austin's doing."

"Alright." Trish agreed and the two girls went off, talking about boys and dating and girly things like that.

* * *

- A few weeks later-

Austin had gotten out of the hospital and he was fine. He, very fortunately, hadn't suffered any head injuries from his fall. He, Dez, Trish, and Ally were having the summer of their lives and everything was going great. Austin only ever told Ally about his dream. He didn't think that it was important for the others to know. He was so happy with Ally and she was happy with him. Trish and Dez even started getting more along with each other. So yea. Everything was great.

Austin was pretty cautious in every party that he went to after that, and only Ally knew the real reason. He didn't want his dream to come true. But Trish and Dez just thought that he was afraid of falling down and hitting his head again. And Austin and Ally decided that it would be better that they didn't know the truth.

_**The End**_

**So what did you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll be publishing a new story soon. I don't know exactly when, but just keep an eye out for it. ;)**

**Write on my lovelies! You all rock (seriously)! Thank you for all of the support. Until next time,**

**~honesthannah**


	10. Author's Note :P

**A/N: So I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for ending this story on such a short note. I had so much ideas when I first started it, as to where it could go. But I just lost interest in it and I decided to end it as quickly as I could. So sorry for those who liked it and wanted more. I was just thinking about this story a lot lately and I just wanted to get that off of my chest. So yea. Sorry again.**

**But you can check out my latest story "Superstar" and check out my poll to vote for my next story, if you want to read other stories by me. The mini-summaries for all of the choices are on my bio. I probably will make all four of those ideas into stories, I just want to know which one you guys would like to read first. So that's all.**

**Write on and be yourself! You all rock!**

**~honesthannah**


End file.
